A Friendlier Past
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Hermione has made a mistake... or has she? I mean, sure: she erased 20 years of the past. But it really worked out for the best, didn't it? Well, read and find out! Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, making no money from this. HGRL, SBSS, JPLE, PPMM.
1. Hermione Makes a Mistake

"Hermione Makes a Mistake"

You know how teenagers supposedly do the opposite of whatever they are told? Well, however inaccurate that may be for some, it is true for many, or at least if you believe all the television shows that Muggles watch. Whatever the truth of the matter, it can hardly be said that, despite the influence of her friends, Hermione would ever really disobey an order simply for the _sake_ of disobeying it.

But, in a moment—or was it really a moment?—of madness, she did just this.

You see, in the library at Hogwarts, deep within the Restricted Section, are a number of books that really should _not_ be there. However, with the (slightly) mad Albus Dumbledore in charge of the school, many dangerous objects can lie about with no one the wiser.

Hermione had been told not to touch these books. Being the good, sensible girl she was, she obediently kept away from them.

But, as previously stated, she had a stroke of insanity, if you would prefer to call it that. At any rate, she had it. One particular book seemed to be calling to her. She never considered how wrong things might have turned out.

In the end, they could hardly have turned out better, but for one teensy, tiny, little thing…

She eradicated twenty years of the past doing it.

* * *

"_Delere Anni Ingratus_," she read aloud, and she hummed. "Well, it hasn't screamed or anything. And I'm _sick_ of being told what to do!" She stamped a foot, and then mentally reprimanded herself for her small hissy-fit.

After what happened at the Ministry of Magic, the Order had had to do battle in Hogsmeade when Death Eaters invaded the town before the end of term. They had lost more people, including Remus, whom Hermione had a severe crush upon. Now there were restrictions being placed on the students, some of them stricter even than the ones Umbridge had imposed.

Hermione objected to being told what to read and what not to read. Perhaps it was the stress of wartime that caused her madness. Either way, she found herself opening the book without a second thought.

A whirlwind took her by surprise, and yet it didn't affect the surroundings. Not at first.

She closed her eyes against the onslaught, the breath being knocked right out of her at the ferocity. Her hair felt as though it could be ripped straight from her head. She continued to grip onto the book, digging her fingernails into the leather, and trying to slam it shut.

The strangest feeling fled through her, and she peeked. Everything was grey from the rapid swirl of colours. It seemed as though the whole world was spinning into the book—or was it _out _of the book?

The colours seemed to fade away into white, as though there was nothing there.

And then it started.

Hermione felt herself being sucked into the book.

"No!" she screamed, attempting once again to close the tome.

_A sacrifice must be made_.

"What sacrifice?"

_Who would you wish dead in your place_?

"Lord Voldemort," she said, gritting her teeth.

_This is well. You have a kind heart, and it would be a pity to take your life. This will be done, and you will live in the present._

"What is here for me?"

The strange voice chuckled. _That present no longer exists. To you, you will be living in the past. After all, Miss Granger, you have now erased twenty years._

"What?" Her voice was barely a breath, and she felt herself land on the floor of the Restricted Section. The voice faded away with one last message:

_Welcome to 1976, Hermione…_

* * *

She looked around, and then glanced down at the closed book.

"What a horrible dream," she said, and she went to place it on the shelf. But something gave her pause. She could hear excited whispers outside.

"Moony. Guess what?"

"What is it, Padfoot?"

"You-Know-Who's dead! He just suddenly died." Hermione crept forward, her heart pounding. "Like something slayed him."

"Is 'slayed' even a word?"

"Who cares? He's dead. There's a party in the Great Hall tonight. And you'll be there."

"All right, Prongs. See you three later."

"…You don't believe us, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, you'll see. C'mon, Pads, Wormy."

She looked out from behind the shelves, gaping.

"I really _am_ in 1976," she whispered, gazing at the four boys nearby. The Marauders. As she averted her eyes from the scene, they glimpsed a dark-haired boy in the corner. She frowned, and then recognised him.

"Snivellus will be disappointed, won't you?" James called, watching the boy. Hermione opened the gate to the Restricted Section, and it squeaked, diverting attention from her former potions professor. She winced at their stares.

"Who are you?" Peter asked. Hermione was too busy looking at Remus to hear the question, so he repeated it.

"Sorry? Oh. I'm, uh… well, I'm Hermione Granger. And I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." She looked down at the book, anxiety flooding through her. "As soon as possible."

"And here I am," the headmaster said, walking up to them. Hermione jumped, and then smiled.

"Oh, thank the gods," she said. "Headmaster! Something has happened."

"Yeah, You-Know-Who's dead," Sirius said, giving her a 'duh' look.

"I think everyone in the castle heard you mention Voldemort's death," she said, and they all gaped at her, including Severus, who was now paying attention. The only one who didn't look shocked—only mildly surprised—was Dumbledore.

"You are wise to use his name," he said. "There is no longer need to fear it, as so many did before."

"Just as the word 'Mudblood' does not affect me, so the name 'Voldemort' does not. I grew out of it."

"You said the 'm' word," James said, his eyes bulging out of his head. Hermione shrugged.

"It's an overused insult, nothing more. I am—I _was_—the top of my class in most of my subjects, and I'm a Muggleborn. You're only as insignificant as you make yourself."

"Very true, my dear," Dumbledore said. "May I enquire…"

"Perhaps it would be best if we speak alone, sir?"

"We have just enough time before the celebration to talk," he said, holding out an elbow.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she muttered, but she hooked her arm in his. "Thank you, sir."

"We have an interesting conversation ahead of us," he said, beaming at her. "And on so wonderful a day."

"Indeed," she said, looking behind her. Her gaze connected with Remus, and then drifted away, moving over to Severus, who was bent over a book once again.

**

* * *

**

I almost didn't do an author note, but it just looked so strange without one. Kind of bare. Anyway, this is the first time I've written a chaptered story pairing Hermione with someone who's married in the books. I hope no one objects to this. Well, I've paired Luna and Severus, and Luna marries Rolf Scamander, so I guess…

**Anyway, please review!**

**Next chapter:**

"**Well, since it required a sacrifice, I had worked that out… Oh my." She bit her lower lip, eyes nearly popping out of her head. "The sacrifice. Lord Voldemort. The book killed him… because I asked it to."**

"**Then you are the saviour of the wizarding world, Miss Granger."**


	2. Goodbye, the Future

"Goodbye, the Future"

"_We have just enough time before the celebration to talk," he said, holding out an elbow._

"_I wouldn't be too sure about that," she muttered, but she hooked her arm in his. "Thank you, sir."_

"_We have an interesting conversation ahead of us," he said, beaming at her. "And on so wonderful a day."_

"_Indeed," she said, looking behind her. Her gaze connected with Remus, and then drifted away, moving over to Severus, who was bent over a book once again._

They sat opposite each other in the office. Hermione greeted Fawkes quietly, and then looked at the headmaster.

"Sir, I made a very foolish mistake," she said. "Fatal, in fact. When I think about it, I should actually be dead right now."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I almost _did_ die, in fact. Some sacrifice had to be made…"

"Perhaps you should explain from the beginning, Miss Granger?"

"Uh… of course. Sorry, professor."

She told him what had happened, and showed him the book, making sure to keep it closed. But when Dumbledore tugged at the cover, it wouldn't open anyway, and he stroked his beard.

"I believe that I have a record of this book somewhere," he said. "If you will wait a moment…"

"Yes, sir."

He returned from his rooms a few minutes later, and was frowning over a book.

"The book—_Delere Anni Ingratus_—is actually quite a dark book."

"Well, since it required a sacrifice, I had worked that out… Oh my." She bit her lower lip, eyes nearly popping out of her head. "The sacrifice. Lord Voldemort. The book killed him… because I asked it to."

"Then you are the saviour of the wizarding world, Miss Granger."

"No! No, the book is. I don't want any credit for something I didn't do."

"If that is your wish…"

"It is."

"Very well." He showed Hermione a page in the book he now held. "Twenty years of the future have been erased, correct? Well, you now have no future to return to."

"Which means that I must live out my days twenty years ahead of schedule," she said, smiling wryly. He nodded.

"While you should indeed be dead, this is not the case. You have been… shall we say 'displaced'? This could work in a number of ways. But I believe that the most likely one is that, as you were holding the book, the magic will protect you. It has no doubt constructed a shield that will allow you to live in this time, until you are the age you were when you opened the book. Then the two timelines will most likely fuse together in some way. When were you born?"

"In 1979. September the nineteenth. I was just starting my sixth year, in 1996."

"I see. Then you must start your sixth year _here_."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I haven't any money. Anything but the clothes on my back."

"I will cover your schooling costs personally."

"Sir? No, I couldn't possibly…"

"Nonsense. As you most likely have no family in this time, I will adopt you. We have no scholarships free at this time, so the school cannot pay your way. But I am perfectly willingly to, if this is amenable."

"That's…" She sniffed. "That's very kind of you, professor. Thank you."

"Not at all, my dear. I have more money than I know what to do with, and no grandchild to spend it on. I would be honoured. And you are truly a unique case. However, travelling this way, Miss Granger, I am afraid that there is no way to send you back to the future." She bowed her head. "I am truly sorry. Did you, uh, have a beau in your time?"

She chuckled. "No, sir. Just a crush on…" She blushed. "Oh my."

"Who, my dear?"

"One of my former professors. He had the Defence job, so he was only around for a year. He was the friend of one of my best friend's godfather."

"So there was a considerable age difference."

"Yes." She grinned. "In fact, he's in his sixth year at the moment."

"At Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Well, who is it? Come, my dear. You have my undivided attention, something few people are able to achieve, particularly on so short an acquaintance." Hermione laughed at his eagerness.

"Very well. It's… Remus Lupin."

"Ah." He looked grave. "I must tell you something about Remus, my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something… well, wrong with him."

"In this time? You mean, aside from the lycanthropy?"

"No. It's… you know about that?"

"I was the first person to work it out in our third year, though it was only because Prof… uh, another professor hinted at it."

"I see. So you have no problem with Remus being a werewolf?"

"No, sir. Although, I don't want him to know that I know, just in case he feels compelled to avoid me because of it."

"Well, this has been fascinating, my dear." If Dumbledore had looked any happier, he could have been bouncing in his seat. "But we must now sort you into a house. I see that you wear the Gryffindor uniform."

"Yes, sir. The Sorting Hat debated between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I suppose it chose the former for me because Harry would need my help."

"Harry?"

"Oh! Oh dear. Uh, forget that, sir. In fact, I think I should be Obliviated, just in case. After all, with Voldemort gone in this time, my memories are all false. Obviously, I would like to remember everything I have learned at Hogwarts; my studies, I mean. But anything about the war, and… my childhood." She bowed her head again, miserable.

"We will get to that eventually," Dumbledore said, his voice gentle. "Now, let me get the Sorting Hat, and we'll find out your new—or old—house."

Please let me be a Gryffindor, she thought desperately.

**

* * *

**

Please review!

**Next chapter:**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**You mean, perhaps it's a good thing that you never became a Death Eater?" she asked, eyes flitting to his left arm. "You didn't, did you?"**

"**No. I was going to become one; but I am glad that you have prevented that from happening, since so many lives were destroyed. How did you know?"**


	3. The Celebrations Begin

"The Celebrations Begin"

"_Oh! Oh dear. Uh, forget that, sir. In fact, I think I should be Obliviated, just in case. After all, with Voldemort gone in this time, my memories are all false. Obviously, I would like to remember everything I have learned at Hogwarts; my studies, I mean. But anything about the war, and… my childhood." She bowed her head again, miserable._

"_We will get to that eventually," Dumbledore said, his voice gentle. "Now, let me get the Sorting Hat, and we'll find out your new—or old—house."_

_Please let me be a Gryffindor, she thought desperately._

Once she was presentable, Hermione walked down to the Great Hall with the headmaster. She couldn't help beaming; she was still in Gryffindor. Harry had been right about the Hat taking personal choice into account, something which delighted her to no end. She would also be closer to Remus now, not that it mattered. She could never hope to be with him. He was a Marauder, and she was a time-travelling bookworm.

Gods, she missed Harry and Ron.

Tears came to her eyes as they walked down the stairs. Dumbledore looked at her curiously.

"You are crying, my dear?"

"Yes. I miss my two best friends."

"One of them is this Harry you mentioned?"

She sniffed. "Yes."

"You will see them again one day. You can make new friends here; and with Voldemort gone, I trust that fewer people will die?" She nodded. "Then there will be even more people to meet and know." He patted her on the shoulder. "Now, dry your eyes. If people see you looking sad after Voldemort has died…"

"I see. Yes, sir." She wiped the tears away, and smiled. "Yes. Now he won't have to be an orphan! And so many people… lives won't be destroyed anymore… there'll be happiness. And all because of a book." She grinned. "I always knew there was a reason I love books."

Dumbledore laughed as the reached the bottom of the staircase. "I must go through the teacher's entrance. You should come with me, so that I can introduce you, and your…" he cleared his throat, "situation."

"Yes, sir. Uh, what if people start asking me about the future?"

"Then I shall deal with your memory before we enter the hall. Come." He led her into the room behind the teacher's entrance. He drew up two chairs, facing each other. Once they were both seated, Hermione brought everything forward in her mind that would have to be erased… well, almost everything. She waited, and Dumbledore pointed his wand at her face.

"Obliviate," he said. By the time he was finished, Hermione looked quite confused.

"Uh… hello, sir," she said.

"Do you remember our conversation, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled. "It worked. Things… things will change, won't they?"

"I imagine so. But we will deal with that when the time comes, _if_ necessary."

"Yes, professor. Thank you."

"Very well then." They stood. "Let us go and celebrate!"

He opened the door, and Hermione followed him. There were calls of 'Good evening, headmaster' (and such variations), and a few wolf-whistles at Hermione. Some whispering made its way around the gossips, and even the people of a less curious nature, who just wanted to speculate. Her eyes were drawn to the Marauders, and particularly Remus, who was looking straight back at her. She noticed that Sirius' attention elsewhere, and saw Professor Snape.

"Severus," she whispered, forcing herself to remember that he wasn't her professor. Would it be presumptuous of her to use his first name? She would have to ask. One of the things that she couldn't forget was that he had taught her; otherwise she would forget everything that she had learnt in Potions.

"What was that, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing, sir."

"Very well." He cleared his throat, holding up his hands, and silence fell. "Yes, it is indeed a wonderful day. Lord Voldemort," there were gasps, "has been killed, and he cannot come back to life because of the manner of his passing." He held up a book. "This is what defeated Voldemort. This young lady here," he indicated Hermione, who blushed, "opened it without knowing the repercussions. For the magic inside the book to work, a sacrifice was made; and this sacrifice was Lord Voldemort." A burst of applause rang out, and Hermione frowned, shaking her head at the headmaster. He asked for silence again, so that she could speak.

"I don't know how the book did it, but I certainly was only responsible for opening it. I wielded no weapon. This was the result of a foolish mistake that I made. A good mistake, obviously, but I still did something terrible." She took a shaky breath. "I… I destroyed twenty years of the past. Well, to be more accurate, twenty years of your future."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "opened this book twenty years from now. I can confirm this, having some knowledge of the book, and also through some information that she gave me. Many of her memories have now been removed, as they were from a time that will be different to what it will become." He smiled suddenly. "Hermione Granger has been Sorted into Gryffindor, her former house. Please make her welcome."

There was some hesitant but polite clapping, and the headmaster nudged Hermione forward. She gave him a nervous smile, and walked down the steps. She made her way over to the side of the hall, still near the platform, trying to shrink into the shadows. People watched her, but then the headmaster indicated that the band should begin to play. They struck up a tune, food appeared on the tables, and the students and staff went about the celebrations, stealing curious looks at the new girl.

"It is foolish to mess with the Dark Arts," someone said. Hermione turned her head, and saw Severus Snape beside her, also standing in the darkness. "You can get hurt."

"I almost became the sacrifice," she admitted. "But the book… well, it gave me a choice. Asked who I would prefer to die. Of course, I thought of You-Know-Who." His expression didn't change. "Well, I'm a Muggleborn! One of the people he's… he _was_… trying to eradicate." She shrugged. "Still, I'm glad that this happened. So many people's lives were affected adversely. In fact," she said, thinking about the little she allowed herself to remember, "not one person's life was improved by his influence in my time. Not one."

"Not one?"

"No." She giggled. "And without the memories of my friends—only vague things, and nothing to do with the war—I don't feel so sad. Really, this _is_ a day to be celebrated. I'm surprised that more people aren't cheerful."

"There are some who may end up in a lot of trouble," he said, arching an eyebrow. "Perhaps…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You mean, perhaps it's a good thing that you never became a Death Eater?" she asked, eyes flitting to his left arm. "You didn't, did you?"

"No. I was going to become one; but I am glad that you have prevented that from happening, since so many lives were destroyed. How did you know?"

"Well, I didn't want to risk losing too much of my memory," she said, and she shrugged again. "So. What should I call you? May I call you 'Severus'? It's a bit of a liberty, I know. You see, in the future… no. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Oh… well, all right. It won't be relevant anymore. In the future, you're my potions professor. But I can use your first name, can't I?"

"If you like. Only a few people do. It doesn't really matter. Though just you wait. Once the others Gryffindors get to you, you will not desire my company."

"I'll choose for myself, thank you very much." She looked so indignant that he couldn't help but laugh.

"Very well. Tell me, do you read much? You must do, if you were in the Restricted Section."

"Yes," she said, blushing. "A fault of mine, I know."

"Why would it be a fault?"

"My friends… well, from what I remember, they were more into Quidditch. I don't even know why we became friends. That must be one of the memories Professor Dumbledore erased." She shook her head. "Either way, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about the latest articles in magazines."

"How good are you at potion-making?"

She smirked. "I successfully made Polyjuice Potion in my second year."

"Hermione Granger," he said, holding out his hand, "I believe that we shall get on quite well."

"That we shall, Severus." She shook. "That we shall."

**

* * *

**

This is not a Hermione/Severus romance. They're just going to be very good friends, and later… well, you'll see. You can tell the pairings from the summary, if you've bothered to read it/remember it. Anyway, I hope things aren't moving too quickly.

**Yes. They would.**

**Review, review, review!**

"**Wha… Oh." She looked around at the three strangers. "Right. This is all real, isn't it."**

"**Yep," Alexis said, pulling on a sock. "C'mon, slowpoke. Wouldn't want to miss classes, would you?"**

"**Merlin forbid," Hermione muttered, shuffling out from between the covers.**


	4. Gryffindor Tower

"Gryffindor Tower"

"_My friends… well, from what I remember, they were more into Quidditch. I don't even know why we became friends. That must be one of the memories Professor Dumbledore erased." She shook her head. "Either way, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about the latest articles in magazines."_

"_How good are you at potion-making?"_

_She smirked. "I successfully made Polyjuice Potion in my second year."_

"_Hermione Granger," he said, holding out his hand, "I believe that we shall get on quite well."_

"_That we shall, Severus." She shook. "That we shall."_

"Hi." Hermione swivelled around. She had just arrived at the portrait, and was waiting for someone to tell her the password. Three girls were approaching: two blondes and a redhead. "I'm Laura Cringle." It was the girl on Hermione's left. "This is Lily Evans," the girl with the red hair, "and Alexis Brown."

"Hello," Hermione said, shaking hands with them. "Are you in sixth year?"

"Uh-huh," Alexis said. "Lily here is Gryffindor prefect. You want the password, right?"

"It helps."

"Isis and Osiris," Lily said, and the portrait swung open. The girls climbed into the common room, and Hermione was enveloped with the warmth of familiarity. She sniffed, determined to keep the tears at bay.

"Oi, Evans!" someone called from the fire. It was a boy with black hair.

"That's James Potter, one of the troublemakers," Lily muttered. "Ignore them."

"Hey, weren't they the ones who found you in the library?" Alexis said.

"Um… well, I sort of remember seeing them there," she said. "Severus was there, too."

There was silence from everyone in the room at that comment.

"You call him 'Severus'?" Laura asked, eyes round as saucers. "Why?"

"I asked if I could, and he sais 'yes'."

"Geez, you're brave," Alexis said, tugging her forward. "Anyway, get him out of your mind. You've got us now. You don't have to bother with the Slytherins."

Hermione pulled her arm away, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's not actually _popular_," Laura said, glancing at Lily. "It's not good to be friends with him."

"I don't see why there should be any problem now," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Make friends with him if you like, but don't say we didn't warn you," Alexis said, reclining on the couch and twirling her hair.

"I am perfectly capable of choosing for myself," she said. "I don't care about popularity. I just want a trustworthy friend who loves books as much as I do."

"You should be with Remus, then."

"Padfoot, shut up," Remus said, reddening. Hermione looked at the four boys again.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Remus is a bookworm," a handsome boy told her. He smirked. "The name's Sirius Black, love. We met in the library, remember?"

"Ye-es."

"This is Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew," he said, indicating each of his friends.

"And Remus is more trustworthy than Snivellus," James said, leaning forward. He winked at Lily. "Hogsmeade this weekend," he said to her. "You. Me. Three Broomsticks. What do you say, Evans?"

"I say 'no', Potter. Stop asking me, you arrogant git."

"I don't see what you all have against Severus Snape," Hermione said. "He's been nice to me." Several people snorted, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm tired. Could someone show me the way to the dormitory?"

"I will," Lily said, glaring at James. "Come on, Hermione."

She followed Lily up the stairs, and was relieved to see that a new bed had been added. Either that, or there was already one spare. Hermione collapsed onto it, throwing an arm across her eyes.

"I want to sleep," she groaned. "Merlin, I hope I wake up tomorrow and find this really _was_ all a dream."

"Good luck with that," Lily said, trying to hold back a smile. "I'm going back downstairs. Do you need anything?"

"Professor Dumbledore's going to adopt me," she said. Lily gasped. "I don't know whether he has organised anything for tonight. But I honestly can't be bothered to change. I just want to sleep." She yawned. Lily smiled, and helped her pull down the covers without having to get up.

"There," she said, tucking Hermione in. The brunette smiled at her, and curled up. Within seconds, she had dropped off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she jolted awake when a bolt of sunrise hit her face. Laura had swept open the curtains. Hermione yelped as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

"Wha… Oh." She looked around at the three strangers. "Right. This is all real, isn't it."

"Yep," Alexis said, pulling on a sock. "C'mon, slowpoke. Wouldn't want to miss classes, would you?"

"Merlin forbid," Hermione muttered, shuffling out from between the covers. "Ugh. I love classes; really I do. But I haven't got any supplies yet."

"Actually," Lily said, pointing, "Professor Dumbledore sent that before we went to bed last night. Professor McGonagall brought it."

Hermione looked at the foot of the bed, eyes widening as she took in the large, ornate trunk. She non-verbally Summoned her wand as she opened the chest.

Inside were self-adjusting robes—to her relief—and some Muggle clothes suitable for the decade. She blushed when she saw that the headmaster had been kind enough to provide her with underwear, and hoped that Professor McGonagall had handled them. There were books, potions equipment and ingredients, quills, bottles of ink, and rolls of parchment. Two pairs of the school uniform. A few cotton nighties. A velvet dressing gown in the Gryffindor colours. The more she explored, the more she found.

"This is _brilliant_!" she shouted, bouncing. "I have to go and thank him."

"Might want to get ready for the day first," Lily said, smiling.

"And ignore Alexis," Laura said as Hermione scooped up clothes. "There's a notice down in the common room. Classes have been cancelled today to celebrate You-Know-Who being dead. And then tomorrow's Saturday."

"Long weekend! Woo hoo!" Alexis did a little dance, before running down the stairs. Hermione sighed in relief. There was still at least an hour before breakfast, so she took her time, hoping that others would take the hint and go down to the Great Hall without her. She didn't want anyone thanking her for getting rid of Voldemort, and she _especially_ didn't want to hear anything more against Severus. She would make up her own mind about people in this time.

**

* * *

**

Hmm. So, how's everyone this morning/afternoon/evening/night?

**I didn't want to invent an endless slew of characters for Hermione to interact with. There will only be a few original characters, since I don't like to confuse you, my dear readers. Unless, of course, I'm being intentionally ambiguous, which is fun.**

**Please remember that Hermione's had most of her memory wiped. She remembers Severus because he was one of her teachers, and Remus because he was also one of her teachers. In other words, she remembers anyone from the wizarding world who has taught her anything (Lockhart doesn't count, because he was useless). Also, she'll remember her way around Hogwarts, though things might confuse her at times due to lingering parts of memories.**

**Review, please!**

**Next chapter:**

**Less than ten minutes later, she heard the sound of someone's shoes scuffing on the carpet, and then shuffling around. She looked up, and saw someone with long, black hair walking away.**

"**Severus!" she hissed. He stopped, and turned around.**

"**Good morning," he said. Remus glanced between them, but kept quiet.**


	5. Conflict in the Library

"Conflict in the Library"

"_This is brilliant!" she shouted, bouncing. "I have to go and thank him."_

"_Might want to get ready for the day first," Lily said, smiling._

"_And ignore Alexis," Laura said as Hermione scooped up clothes. "There's a notice down in the common room. Classes have been cancelled today to celebrate You-Know-Who being dead. And then tomorrow's Saturday."_

"_Long weekend! Woo hoo!" Alexis did a little dance, before running down the stairs. Hermione sighed in relief. There was still at least an hour before breakfast, so she took her time, hoping that others would take the hint and go down to the Great Hall without her. She didn't want anyone thanking her for getting rid of Voldemort, and she especially didn't want to hear anything more against Severus. She would make up her own mind about people in this time._

Hermione was dressed in a jeans skirt and a black and silver shirt. She followed Laura, Alexis, and Lily down to the Great Hall. At the bottom of the staircase, she looked around, and gasped when she saw Dumbledore.

"Professor!" she called. He turned around. Hermione ran up to him, and threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you, sir," she whispered. He chuckled.

"You are quite welcome, Miss Granger," he said. "Now, go to breakfast."

"Yes, sir. Uh…"

"Professor McGonagall handled your clothing," he said, eyes twinkling. "All of it." She flushed.

"Good morning, sir," she said. She hurried back to her housemates, who were looking at her, shocked.

"You just hugged Professor Dumbledore," Laura said.

"He's going to adopt her, remember?" Lily said, elbowing her.

"No. She didn't tell us. _You_ didn't tell us," Alexis said.

"This is the Gryffindor table," Hermione said, a strange look on her face. She shook her head. "Damn memories."

"Hermione?" Lily asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just… I'm seeing people who…" She blinked rapidly when she saw the Marauders. Her focus was on James Potter. He looked… he looked familiar. Sitting where… "Oh, this is confusing!" she said, frustrated. "I'm seeing people who… oh! I know."

"What is it?"

"Uh, well, I would have gone to school with the children of some of the people here," she said. "It's a bit surreal. I've got partial memories of the school, and where everything is. But there are still faces, and I can't avoid them. Like my professors…" She stopped. "I've said too much. Shall we eat?"

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione left them to go to the library. She lingered along the way, 're-acquainting' herself with the ghosts and portraits she encountered. When she reached the library, she greeted Madame Pince. Not knowing what else to do, she began to look for books on Transfiguration. There was one book she had never read, and wondered if it went out of print within the next twenty years.

She looked around the room, and her eyes lit up when she saw Remus Lupin, sitting by himself in a dark corner. She approached him shyly.

"Hello," she said, and he looked up, startled.

"Oh! Hermione. Hello."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course." He started to move books, but she held up a hand, and sat opposite.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. I'm surprised you wanted to sit with me."

"Well…" She smiled. "What's so surprising?"

"N-nothing." He went back to studying. Hermione opened the Transfiguration text, and started to read.

Less than ten minutes later, she heard the sound of someone's shoes scuffing on the carpet, and then shuffling around. She looked up, and saw someone with long, black hair walking away.

"Severus!" she hissed. He stopped, and turned around.

"Good morning," he said. Remus glanced between them, but kept quiet.

"Do you want to join us?" she said. "I mean, if that's all right with you, Remus?"

"Don't bother," Severus said, starting to walk away again. Hermione leapt up, and went after him. She grabbed his arm, and looked at Remus.

"I-it's fine with me," he said. Severus snorted. "Really."

"Until your friends come along," he said.

"We're just reading," Hermione told him. "Please. I'd… I'd like to read with both of you."

The boys looked at each other, and then at Hermione. They nodded, and she beamed, dragging Severus back to the table. She gently pushed him into the seat beside her, sat down, and went back to her book. Remus and Severus followed her example.

* * *

"Oi! Moony!"

"That sounds familiar," Remus said, and he turned around. Thumping feet announced the presence of his three best friends. They poked their heads around the shelves. Sirius grinned when he saw the three sitting at the table. Severus tensed, and Hermione saw him moving his right arm backwards. She hoped that he was just reaching for the back of the chair to stand up.

"Calm down," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "We have a right to sit here. We were invited."

"Not technically," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, but Remus didn't mind, did you?"

"Uh, no, of course not." But he was looking away.

"Why're you sitting here?" James asked, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I mean, I can understand sitting with Hermione. But Snivellus?"

Instantly, a wand was pointed at his throat—Hermione's wand.

"Don't you dare call him that," she whispered. "Just because you're so bloody arrogant, it doesn't mean that you have to bully the people you don't like. _Especially_ when you do it en masse. Gryffindor is supposed to be the house of courage. Or does that mean nothing to you?"

"Another girl sticking up for you?" James asked Severus. "I wonder what'll happen when you insult this one?"

"He knows better than that. If ever he called me 'Mudblood', I'd hex him to kingdom come." The boys all tensed when she said the 'm' word, but Hermione never flinched. She just spoke with a perfectly straight face. "Oh, come on. I told you that that word doesn't upset me. I just don't like it."

"He's said it before," James said. "He said it about Lily."

"Damn you," Severus hissed, and he swept away. Hermione didn't waste a moment. Forgetting the Transfiguration book, she followed him at a run. She received a glare from Madame Pince, but ignored it, intent on finding her friend.

* * *

She saw him at the end of the hall.

"Severus!" she called. He didn't slow down; just turned the corner. She swore under her breath, and sprinted after him, shoving her wand back under her belt as she went.

He had boarded one of the staircases. Even as she gained on him, it started to move. Eyes widening, she ran to the edge, and leapt onto the steps. Several girls screamed, and Severus turned around. He gaped as she stood up, wincing.

"Why did you…"

"You foolish man," she said. "Do you think I care about the past? Look at _when_ I'm from!" She spread her arms out wide. "I only care about the future. You know, having both destroyed _and_ saved it." She moved down to him. "Severus, do you feel remorse for what you said to her?"

"Yes," he said, looking at his feet. She tilted his chin up.

"It is not the actions of a person that determines their character, but the regret they feel afterwards," she said. He frowned. "I've been insulted for my blood more times than I care to remember… what I _do_ remember. The worst thing you could do… is _not_ be my friend. I need a friend in this time, Severus. I need someone I can trust, someone I remember trusting. Please be that person."

By now, the staircase was in place, and they had an audience. Neither one noticed. Severus just nodded. Hermione threw her arms around him, and squealed.

"Not right into my ear," he complained, disentangling her. "For Merlin's sake, girl. Get a grip on yourself."

She merely grinned at him. "Want to go and finish studying by the lake?"

He held out his elbow in answer.

**

* * *

**

I reiterate, this is not a romance between Hermione and Severus. He's just going to be her friend.

**This is for the people who've forgotten what was in the story summary.**

**Review, review, review, please!**

**Next chapter:**

**He sighed, and dropped the fork he had just picked up. "I am tired of being your honorary brother."**

**She looked hurt. "Oh. I'm sor…"**

"**I want to be your blood brother," he muttered, looked at his hands. "So that we are really related. So that you can be my family, and I can be your family."**


	6. A Proposition

"A Proposition"

"_It is not the actions of a person that determines their character, but the regret they feel afterwards," she said. He frowned. "I've been insulted for my blood more times than I care to remember… what I do remember. The worst thing you could do… is not be my friend. I need a friend in this time, Severus. I need someone I can trust, someone I remember trusting. Please be that person."_

_By now, the staircase was in place, and they had an audience. Neither one noticed. Severus just nodded. Hermione threw her arms around him, and squealed._

"_Not right into my ear," he complained, disentangling her. "For Merlin's sake, girl. Get a grip on yourself."_

_She merely grinned at him. "Want to go and finish studying by the lake?"_

_He held out his elbow in answer._

Now she sat with Severus whenever they studied. While Hermione longed to sit with Remus, too, there was too much of a risk that his friends would turn up and spoil everything. Her study was important to her, as was her brother.

Yes, brother. Only a week or so after Hermione had pleaded for friendship from her former professor, he had approached her with an idea.

"_You'll probably hate the idea," he said, knees rubbing together as his feet shuffled in the grass beneath the tree._

"_I won't know unless I hear it, Severus."_

"_Fine." He blew a hair away from his face. "You don't have any family here, right?"_

"_No." She didn't mention that Dumbledore was about to adopt her._

"_And I don't have any family, either."_

"_I know."_

"_So, Hermione Granger," he said, and he paused. "Um, I was wondering if I could… think of you as a… as a sister?"_

_She blinked twice rapidly, and then smiled._

"_Only if I can think of you as a brother."_

Since then, they had taken meals together at one of their house tables, even though they felt isolated by everyone else when they did so. Eventually the shock at their 'audacity' had worn off, and they only received the occasional glare or odd look. The flack from their housemates simmered down. After all, they were both bookworms, and both oddities, although Hermione's reputation was mainly due to her awe-inspiring time-travel.

* * *

One day they were both studying during the second half of lunchtime. They finished early – answering Hermione's question about why Severus stayed so thin – and ate the rest of their meal on the way to the library. By the time they'd reach it, they would be finished, and would have saved valuable studying time in the process.

This day was a particularly scatty one, since it was getting to the holidays. The older students were either visiting Hogsmeade or taking advantage of the unseasonably fine weather to play in the grounds. However, work was work, and Hermione and Severus were taking advantage of the quieter day in the library to get further ahead.

Both tensed when they saw Sirius Black skulking in the shelves. Watching him in their peripheral vision, they slowed down their writing.

Hermione nudged her brother's leg under the table. He scowled, and raised an eyebrow.

_He's alone_, she mouthed. He turned his head, eyes raking over the figure, before looking back.

_I don't care_, he replied. _Those dunderheaded friends of his could be hiding nearby_.

She looked confused by the long message, and he rolled his eyes. Leaning closer, he whispered what he had said, and she nodded in understanding. She also giggled, amused that he used the word 'dunderhead' at this age. He mock-frowned, and shook a finger.

"No giggling in the library, Miss Granger," he said, his voice only a little louder. Hermione ducked her head, still grinning. He smirked, and turned back to his work. She glanced back at the shelves in time to see Sirius with his head down, not a trace of happiness on his face, and watched as he looked at Severus. He then turned away, and hurried off. She frowned.

_What was _that_ about?_ she thought. _Surely he can't be interested in… in _me_?_

* * *

"Hermione, I have a proposition for you."

"Uh-huh?" she said absently, looking at the book in front of them. It was dinner, two nights later, and they were studying for Transfiguration the next day. "Sorry, what was that, Severus?"

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "You can not even pay attention?"

"I thought I heard the word 'proposition'…"

"You heard correctly," he said, ladling more mashed potato onto his plate.

"…Well?"

He sighed, and dropped the fork he had just picked up. "I am tired of being your honorary brother."

She looked hurt. "Oh. I'm sor…"

"I want to be your blood brother," he muttered, looked at his hands. "So that we are really related. So that you can be my family, and I can be your family."

"Really?" she asked as her eyes lit up. By now she was the headmaster's adopted daughter, but no one knew that besides Hermione, Dumbledore, and an official at the Ministry of Magic.

"You are under no obligation to…"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. He stopped speaking. "Yes, I'd love to. I'd be honoured." She threw an arm around his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. Several people dropped various items of cutlery. Lily gasped, and they looked at the Marauders. Hermione and Severus both blushed, Hermione because of the way Remus was looking at her. He looked almost angry, and yet hurt as well. By the time she looked at Severus, he was examining his hands once again.

"No need to make such a production of it," he said.

"Nonsense," she said, and she shut their book. "We're going to become brother and sister by blood. We should ask the headmaster to officiate," she added, looking thoughtful. "Yes. Let's catch him in the corridor after dinner."

He arched an eyebrow. "If I did not know any better, I would say that you knew of my plans to ask you."

"No. I had just thought of it myself recently, so it wasn't a big shock. Eat up, Severus. Don't let the house elves' hard work go to waste."

* * *

The ritual was performed that night. Any binding with blood is far more time-consuming and painful when magic is involved. It is also far riskier. However, Hermione and Severus were adamant. How could Dumbledore possibly refuse them?

So he didn't.

That very same evening they were sitting on the floor of the hospital wing, with Madame Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall present. Slughorn was there both in his capacity as a potions master and as Head of Slytherin, while McGonagall was there not just as the deputy-headmistress but as the Head of Gryffindor. A circle of small candles was floating around the two students, and they held a gold dagger together. It belonged to Slughorn, who was only too happy to help.

The hallway outside the wing had been warded against curiosity-seekers. A few of the ghosts had been posted at either end to let through genuine emergencies; fortunately nothing had arisen to interrupt the ceremony.

Beneath their joined left hands was a small bowl with two holes in the bottom. Dumbledore had had it sent express to the school from the Ministry. They merely awaited the arrival of an official to oversee the proceedings.

Just when Severus and Hermione were both starting to get sore backs from their sitting positions, the floo activated. A dumpy man in a bowler hat emerged from the fireplace.

"Cornelius Fudge, under-secretary to the Minister for Magic," he said. He received several glares for arriving late. Instead of frowning, he shrugged without explanation, pulled a miniature suitcase from one of his robe pockets, and enlarged the case to its proper size. Opening it on one of the hospital beds, he pulled out a form. Realising that he couldn't read it in such low light, he put it down and shut the case noisily. Taking his place beside Madame Pomfrey, he made a pompous gesture to encourage them to continue.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione said, and Severus gingerly slit her palm with the knife.

"Severus Tobias Snape," he said, and she slowly cut an equally deep line in his hand. They placed the knife on the floor, and then joined their uninjured hands. They began to chant softly in some language that was half Old English and half Latin. The magic tore the skin back a bit further on their hands, and although both winced they kept chanting. Some blood spilled into the bowl beneath their clenched fists, while the rest of it danced in their veins, entering each other's body.

Now half of Hermione's blood was in Severus' body, and half of his blood flowed through her veins. Their hearts beat at the same pace, a pace which was gradually slowing as more blood trickled down their arms. Finally, a ball of bright pink light – which slowly turned blue – engulfed their hands. The light spread through their bodies, causing them to illuminate as though they were being x-rayed, showing every single vein.

Their eyes were starting to droop closed, and as soon as the light was gone, they both collapsed from blood loss.

* * *

"…need to sign this!"

"Mr. Fudge, please bear in mind that these children have just undergone a dangerous ritual which has had a great impact upon their bodies. Why they didn't wait until the weekend confounds me," Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione and Severus both saw her blurry shape as they opened their eyes, and could see her shaking her head in disapproval. "You should have stopped them, Albus."

"Oh, no doubt you are right, Poppy. But they had already accepted each other as brother and sister. Had they not, I would have indeed made them wait, for it would have been riskier. As it is, they are both strong. Even now they have come round."

The medi-witch tutted, and bustled to her patients' bedsides. "The trouble you two cause, especially you, Mr. Snape. It's enough to give me grey hairs."

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey," they both said. They looked at each other, startled, and then grinned. "This is brilliant."

Now that shocked them.

"Ah, it is a far deeper bond than I had anticipated," Dumbledore said, looking impressed. "No wonder it took so much out of them."

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked. He then seemed to snap out of his interest, and instead shoved the form in front of Severus, followed by an ink well and a quill. Scowling at him – and making Hermione think of the Professor Snape that she remembered – he signed his name. Then his eyes widened.

"Damn," he muttered, and he used his wand to erase what he had written. He noticed Hermione look at him questioningly. "I signed 'Professor Snape' instead. Do you mind keeping your thoughts to a minimum when I'm writing, Hermione?"

"Gosh," she said, wide-eyed. "Sorry, Severus."

"Hmm." He finished signing, and then wandlessly and non-verbally floated all three items to his sister. "Your turn." She signed 'Hermione Granger' with a flourish, and then sent the form, quill, and ink back to Fudge in the same manner.

"To answer your question, Mr. Fudge," the headmaster said, "their affectionate feelings for each other, based on strong mutual trust and similar personalities, has made them twins in everything but name and appearance. They will have to learn Occlumency if they wish to keep _all_ thoughts from each other." He looked at them sternly, and they both sank back on their pillows. "I trust this is all in order now?" He nodded his head at the forms. Still frowning in confusion, Fudge affirmed this, and then flooed back to the Ministry.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said quietly. "Thank you, everyone," she added, since the other professors and Madame Pomfrey were still there. "Um, sir?" She looked at Professor Dumbledore, and then moved her eyes pointedly to Severus. The headmaster entered her mind, and managed to block her thoughts from her brother. When he realised what she was asking, he beamed, and nodded.

"What an excellent thought," he said.

"What?" Severus asked, looking from one to the other. "What did you think?"

"Well, just last week I was officially adopted," Hermione began. He glared at her.

"So you already have a family?" he said, gripping the covers. "You just did this out of pity?"

"No!" she said, horrified. "No, Severus. You're my brother, remember?"

"Then who is this family?" he asked, arms now crossed.

"I adopted Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. The professors and Madame Pomfrey gasped, and Severus' jaw dropped. "She was just wondering if that would mean that you are now my adopted son as well. I have agreed that it does, and will now be able to support as if you were my own."

"But… b-but I…" His eyes were as wide as saucers. "I…"

"Say 'yes', Severus," Hermione whispered, begging. "_Please_."

"Well…" He trailed off, a mischievous gleam coming to his eyes. "Any family of Hermione's is family of mine," he said. Dumbledore chuckled, and Hermione uncharacteristically squealed in delight. She threw back the covers and leapt from her bed, and then pulled her brother into a bear hug, biting her lower lip.

"Welcome to the family, brother," she said.

"This is so touching," McGonagall said, wiping away a tear. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were both doing the same thing.

"It is getting late," Severus said, looking reluctant to part from his sister. "Nearly curfew now."

"Your heads of house will escort you back to your dormitories," Dumbledore said. He was smiling again. "A good day's work, wouldn't you say, Poppy?" Madame Pomfrey just nodded, still caught up in her emotions.

Hermione thanked Professor McGonagall at the portrait of the Pink Lady, and then climbed into the common room. She winced at the pressure that she put on her sore hand. Even though it had been healed, it was still tender from the magic which had flowed through it, and there was a faint scar which would remain permanent.

She wouldn't trade that scar for anything.

"Back late, aren't you?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave the girl alone, James," Laura told him, going to Hermione. "What happened?"

Hermione held up her hand, and her dorm-mate gasped. Lily and Alexis hurried over, and also looked shocked.

"A blood ritual?" Alexis said, more sober than Hermione had ever seen her before.

"I am now Severus Snape's sister," she said proudly. "We became blood-kin tonight." She looked into the distance for a moment, missing the relieved looks on the faces of two particular Marauders. "He's doing the same thing that I am at the moment: telling my housemates what happened." She returned her focus to her fellow sixth year Gryffindors. "And now we'll _both_ be supported by Professor Dumbledore."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well, the headmaster has finally adopted me, and now Severus will be supported by him, too. He got a terrible shock when I told him while we recovered." She shook her head, smiling. Then she looked up. "Good night, Severus," she murmured, again seeing into his mind. "Yes, you too. Have a nice sleep! Oh, I'm sure I will." Again, she returned her attention to her surroundings. She shrugged cheerfully. "Good night, everyone! Boy, am I knackered."

And then she walked up the girls' dormitories. As soon as she pulled back her covers, she didn't even bother to change. She simply collapsed into bed, and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I finished the first draft of this only a few minutes before midnight. Hopefully I'll be editing at a more reasonable time tomorrow. Sigh.

**Review, please! I hope this chapter wasn't too long for any of you.**

**(It is now five to midnight…)**

**To avoid people saying that it's all happened too fast, may I remind you that it's nearly holidays at the beginning of this chapter. Therefore, a couple of months have passed, and they've been each others' only friends in that time.**

**Next chapter:**

"**Whatever happened to women's liberation?" Severus asked over lunch.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Why will you not ask Lupin out?" he asked, and she choked on a piece of cheese.**

"**Severus!" she hissed. "Would you at least ask these questions telepathically?"**


	7. Holidays

"Holidays"

"_I am now Severus Snape's sister," she said proudly. "We became blood-kin tonight." She looked into the distance for a moment, missing the relieved looks on the faces of two particular Marauders. "He's doing the same thing that I am at the moment: telling my housemates what happened." She returned her focus to her fellow sixth year Gryffindors. "And now we'll both be supported by Professor Dumbledore."_

"_Why?" Lily asked._

"_Well, the headmaster has finally adopted me, and now Severus will be supported by him, too. He got a terrible shock when I told him while we recovered." She shook her head, smiling. Then she looked up. "Good night, Severus," she murmured, again seeing into his mind. "Yes, you too. Have a nice sleep! Oh, I'm sure I will." Again, she returned her attention to her surroundings. She shrugged cheerfully. "Good night, everyone! Boy, am I knackered."_

_And then she walked up the girls' dormitories. As soon as she pulled back her covers, she didn't even bother to change. She simply collapsed into bed, and fell asleep._

In the lead-up to Christmas, Professor Dumbledore taught Severus and Hermione how to Occlude their minds from each other. Both being fast learners, this was easily done, and now there were no risks of letting slip important secrets. What the teachers were most concerned about was testing. After all, with their blood bond they could consult with each other on answers during exams, even though both students were above reproach.

This was just as well, as they often slipped into a telepathic conversation if they weren't near each other and wanted a chat. The biggest advantage was that they could now buy Christmas presents for each other without letting the other know what they bought.

Dumbledore gave them a regular allowance, and he had provided Severus with all new supplies and clothes, just as he had Hermione. The news of their kinship and the adoption had spread around the school quickly, and now they were subjected to looks of awe, even in Hogsmeade.

"Christmas at Hogwarts," Severus said, watching the clouds with his sister.

"Yep. And this'll be the happiest Christmas yet." They smiled at each other, and then looked back to the sky.

A number of people had been surprised when they first paired up in Potions. Now, however, it was downright spooky to watch them in any partnering. Both remained silent while working, passing ingredients, swapping places, adjusting the temperature… all of it discussed by their mind connection. Without having to be slowed down by speech, they were soon outstripping everyone else time-wise, although things did slow down whenever Severus pointed out a way to improve a potion.

_Are you insane?_ she'd think to him. _Haven't you read the textbook?_

_Where is your sense of adventure, Hermione? Left it in the past… or the future?_ She'd then glare at him. _You really must learn to experiment. How else can certain fields of magic be advanced if no one questions the old ways?_

_Hmph. Can you at least leave the experimenting until sometime _outside_ of class, where mistakes won't be questioned?_

_Fine_, he'd think. Of course, while her back was turned he would block her from his mind, and then make the change. She would turn back a second too late, and then either gloat if the potion went wrong, or – more often than not – concede that he was right.

"One day you'll take my advice," she would say.

He had yet to do so.

* * *

After the second last class before the holidays, Slughorn approached them, his eyes shining.

"You are both coming to my Christmas party, aren't you?" he asked. They glanced at each other. "Come now! My parties are always excellent opportunities to make new friends, and good connections with successful people in their fields. Not just potion-makers, either. Severus," he said, looking stern, "do say that you won't refuse this year. You have a sister to escort, after all. Unless she is bringing her own beau?" He winked, and Hermione looked at her brother.

"It's important to network with people, Severus," she said quietly. He hesitated, but then nodded.

"Excellent!" Slughorn exclaimed, and then he went to accost Lily.

"You'd better be my date," Severus muttered as they left the room.

_Why?_

_Because I have no one else to take._

_But you're much more popular now_, she pointed out. _You could take anyone._

_I don't care!_ he thought furiously. _The one person I want…_ He trailed off.

_Who's that, Severus?_

He immediately blocked his mind, and she tucked her arm into his. She understood.

Maybe one day he'd tell her.

* * *

It was getting worse. Every day since she had arrived in the past, Hermione had started every meal by looking briefly at Remus. She even sneaked glances at him during classes from time to time. Now her 'brief' looks were getting longer, and the number of times she gazed at him during every class made it painfully obvious to – nearly – everyone.

"Whatever happened to women's liberation?" Severus asked over lunch.

"What do you mean?"

"Why will you not ask Lupin out?" he asked, and she choked on a piece of cheese.

"Severus!" she hissed. "Would you at least ask these questions telepathically?"

"This is the seventies, not the fifties. Girls are allowed to do the 'asking'."

"Are you so sick of my company?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. He had taught her how to do it, and now she was able to use that 'trick' on him.

"No, you silly girl. But I am certain that nearly every person in Hogwarts – staff and students alike – are heartily sick of the way you moon over him."

Hermione paled at the word 'moon'. Did Severus know? No, he couldn't have. But then, he was the reason that Remus had been fired…

"I was what?" he asked, eyes widening. She winced.

"Uh… ignore that," she said, and she looked at her plate. "Um, how much did you 'hear'?"

"Only that I'm the reason that Lupin was fired from something. Why?"

"How should I know? That was a long time ago… uh, a long time from now. Of course, it _won't_ happen now, thanks to that book."

"And thanks to you for opening it."

She grimaced. "Right."

"Gryffindor vs Slytherin match starting in half an hour!" someone shouted. A cheer went up from the Quidditch-mad students, and people started to hurry out of the hall. Hermione and Severus rolled their eyes. Great. Another chance for their two houses to be divided. As though things weren't complicated enough.

"So, who do _you_ like?" Hermione said. Severus looked away. "Come on. You said that there was someone…"

"No."

"Well, you most certainly implied it!"

"There is…" He fiddled with his salad, and sighed. "There is someone I like, but the feelings are… not reciprocated."

"Well, Remus probably doesn't like me the same way. I'll tell you what. If you ask out _your_ crush, I'll ask Remus to Hogsmeade. Or the Christmas party. Whichever comes first." She cocked her head. "Well?"

"No," he said.

"Why not?"

He looked pained. "I can't tell you, Hermione. Please don't ask me anymore." His eyes were begging her. Shocked by how adamant he was, she nodded.

"Very well. For now. But I can't ask Remus out. He was – will be – _was_ my professor."

"So was I."

"But we're not in that sort of relationship," she said, smiling wryly. He returned the look.

"Shall we go to the library?"

"I wish. You know that we're all required to be there."

"And I suppose being Dumbledore's 'children' doesn't get us out of that?"

"Nope," she said, standing. "I already asked."

"When?"

"Just before the adoption papers were signed. Now let's go!"

* * *

Christmas Day arrived, and Hermione greeted Severus as soon as she realised that he was already awake. She invited him to the Gryffindor common room, before he informed her that he had received a note from the headmaster. She looked out her window and saw an owl waiting for her, too.

_You're welcome_, Severus replied, and they 'broke' the connection. Hermione leapt out of bed and opened the window. The owl flew into the dormitory, and gave her the letter attached to its leg.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It would honour me greatly if you and Severus joined me for Christmas lunch at my home in Kent. We can floo there from my office, say at 11:45am? It has been many years since I have had reason to spend Christmas Day away from Hogwarts. Now that I have a son and a daughter, albeit it by adoption, I would like to spend some of the day with just the three of us. Please let me know as soon as possible so that I can inform Professor McGonagall of my pending absence._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

They re-opened the connection, and agreed to accept the invitation. Both wrote their replies and sent them off, before getting ready for the day. Neither wished to see their sibling's dorm-mates getting dressed, so they once again Occluded their minds.

* * *

"Oh, thank you, Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, and she leaned over to kiss her brother's cheek. They had saved gift-opening until after lunch, and the intimate atmosphere with only their 'father' was a nice change. They didn't have to worry about being interrupted by housemates, and it was the closest they would get to a family Christmas for a long time.

"You're welcome," Severus said, attempting to undo the complicated bow on his present from Dumbledore. "I'm not even going to tell you how difficult it was to get that bloody book."

"Language, Severus," she said, smiling as she gazed at _Moste Potente Potions_. She glanced up at Dumbledore, who merely shrugged.

"Thank you for this hat," he said, adjusting it. The dark-blue material complemented his eyes, and the brim was trimmed with white fur, the same white fur which lined the black boots Severus had given him. Light blue stars trailed down from the top of the hat in seven straight lines, getting larger towards the base of the wizard's hat.

Having opened her presents, Hermione stood up and sat beside him on the couch. Severus finally succeeded in opening his last gift, and gaped at the cloak he pulled out.

It was a similar style to the one Hermione had received from Dumbledore. It was made of a light but warm material, but while Hermione's was so dark a red that it was almost black, his was a dark green. There was a drawstring under the collar, which was edged with black velvet. The bottom of the travelling cloak was trimmed with the same black velvet, which added just a bit of extra weight. The drawstring was made of tightly-corded silk rope. He marvelled over it for a good five minutes.

"Now I'm feeling jealous," Hermione said, pouting. Severus looked up at her.

"Why? You've got one, too."

"No. I'm jealous that you've already forgotten my gift," she said. Dumbledore chuckled, and pulled her close. Severus stood up quickly.

"Of course not," he said, and he sat beside her. "It's brilliant." He looked down at the set of metal knives – one gold, one silver, one bronze, and one copper – in a wooden box, especially for cutting potions ingredients. "I just… I'm not used to getting things like this…"

"I know." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just teasing you."

"Oh?" He tickled her, and she squirmed between them, laughing. "I'll teach you, you menace…"

"Stop! Sev, please stop!" she shouted, trying to push his hands away. "Help me?" she pleaded with Dumbledore. He shook his head, beaming. Severus continued his torture, and it was only when she started to wheeze that he let her go.

"Now, when are you going to invite Lupin to Hogsmeade?" he asked. Hermione poked her tongue out at him.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, nodding. "So you still feel the same way about young Mr. Lupin?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"I had a crush on Remus when I was at school," she said. "But I can't remember anything after that."

"You told me that you had feelings for him in the future," Dumbledore said. "The day you came back to the past. Hmm. How strange it is to say that." He tilted his head, smiling again. "Hermione, you would do Mr. Lupin a world of good if you were his… paramour."

"He's just so shy," she said. "And he wouldn't believe me, because he's so damn self-effacing!" She calmed down quickly. "Sorry. You know, why don't you ask Severus about _his_ crush? Ow!" She rubbed her ribs where he poked her.

"Can't we forget about this?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Are you sure, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking concerned.

"Absolutely," he murmured. Hermione pulled him close, kissed his forehead, and they all stared into the fire until it was time to return to Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

Getting close to the romance! Oh, hurrah! I hope you're all excited about that. And will anyone dare to guess at who Severus has a crush on?

**(Okay, no guessing. It's clear enough in the summary. But how do you think I'm handling it?)**

**Please review, my dears!**

**Next chapter:**

"**I like you, Remus." He looked startled, but she ploughed on. "A lot. I was wondering if we could g-go to Hogsmeade together sometime… on a date?" His eyes moved away from hers, and he started to shuffle. "At least consider it."**

"**Uh, Hermione, I can't," he said. He glanced out the window, and then back to her.**

"**You don't like me in that way?" she asked quietly.**


	8. Making a Move

"Making a Move"

"_You told me that you had feelings for him in the future," Dumbledore said. "The day you came back to the past. Hmm. How strange it is to say that." He tilted his head, smiling again. "Hermione, you would do Mr. Lupin a world of good if you were his… paramour."_

"_He's just so shy," she said. "And he wouldn't believe me, because he's so damn self-effacing!" She calmed down quickly. "Sorry. You know, why don't you ask Severus about his crush? Ow!" She rubbed her ribs where he poked her._

"_Can't we forget about this?" he asked, folding his arms._

"_Are you sure, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking concerned._

"_Absolutely," he murmured. Hermione pulled him close, kissed his forehead, and they all stared into the fire until it was time to return to Hogwarts._

The holidays were over, and it was near curfew on the first night back. Hermione was flipping through _Moste Potente Potions_, although she had placed a Glamour over the book so that others couldn't see what it really was. They were, after all, dark potions. She was surprised that Dumbledore had allowed her to keep it, but it wasn't as though she had access to all the ingredients. No doubt the headmaster considered it a challenge for her to make them, and also considered her responsible enough not to do any illegal brewing.

Hermione smiled at the memory of their first meeting. That must have been where he got the idea.

"_How good are you at potion-making?"_

_She smirked. "I successfully made Polyjuice Potion in my second year."_

"_Hermione Granger," he said, holding out his hand, "I believe that we shall get on quite well."_

"_That we shall, Severus." She shook. "That we shall."_

She really did mean a lot to him.

Sighing, she leaned her head back against the wall. Who did he fancy? There was someone; she knew that much. But who was it?

"How was your Christmas, Hermione?" Laura asked, sitting down beside her.

"Wonderful," Hermione said, and she shut the book. "Severus and I spent most of the day together, and we had lunch with Professor Dumbledore at one of his homes."

"Thank you for the card, by the way."

"Oh, you're welcome. You were very helpful when I started here. And I'm… I'm _sure_ I used to give cards to my dorm-mates," she said, looking confused. "Damn memories. I know I asked for them to be erased, but it's still frustrating at times. Ah well." She brightened. "Now that we can both do Occlumency…"

"Wai-wai-wait!" Alexis said, plonking down in front of her. "You're an Occlumens?"

"Well, we were constantly in each other's minds, so much so that we couldn't even concentrate on what we were thinking, let alone what the other was thinking. So the headmaster taught us."

"Wow," Lily said, joining them. The Marauders were watching all four girls. "Magic is brilliant, isn't it?"

"I was blown away when I was told that I was a witch, and then saw… all of this." She spread her hands as wide as she could without hitting any of her dorm-mates. "It was amazing. I soaked up every piece of information that I could." She shook her head, smiling. Looking up, she saw the Marauders over Lily's shoulder. She blushed when she made eye contact with Remus, and ducked her head. The others looked around, and then turned back.

"When are you going to tell him you fancy him?" Lily asked, nudging her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, all right? Why? Do… do you think he likes me?"

"You know, considering how much time you spend looking at him, you'd think you would've seen how much he looks at _you_," Alexis said. "C'mon, girl. Tell him you like him, and then take it from there." The others nodded in agreement. Hermione glanced up again, and caught Remus looking at her. He looked away quickly, but she thought that she saw a blush and a half-smile. This encouraged her, and she nodded. The girls squealed, and moved out of the way for her to stand. Hermione tucked _Moste Potente Potions_ beneath her left arm, and pushed herself away from the wall.

When she reached the couch, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh. Hello, H-hermione," Remus said. She smiled down at him.

"Hi, Remus. Can I… can I speak with you outside for a minute?" If she was going to talk to him about this, she wanted it to be in private. He nodded, and followed her out of the common room. Not wanting the Fat Lady to overhear them, she pulled him down the corridor. When they were far enough away, she turned to him, but didn't release his hand. He looked surprised, and stared down at their entwined fingers.

"What…"

"I like you, Remus." He looked startled, but she ploughed on. "A lot. I was wondering if we could g-go to Hogsmeade together sometime… on a date?" His eyes moved away from hers, and he started to shuffle. "At least consider it."

"Uh, Hermione, I can't," he said. He glanced out the window, and then back to her.

"You don't like me in that way?" she asked quietly.

"No! I mean, yes, I mean… you're a nice person, Hermione. I like that. And I like you. You're… you're a nice person. Smart. Uh, clever." While he was floundering, she was studying her feet, trying to push back her feelings of hurt. "But I just… I just can't. It's not you, it's m…"

"Yes, yes." Hermione crossed her arms, and looked away. "Fine. Forget it."

"Hermione…"

"Remus, you don't have to spare my feelings." _You liar!_ Severus shouted down their connection. _Shut up,_ she thought back. _You can't talk, brother dear_. She Occluded him. "I understand."

"It's too dangerous," he murmured. She frowned, and then it hit her. He didn't know that she knew about his 'condition'. Of course!

"Look, I like you for who you are, no matter what. If there's any secret…" She wanted him to tell her, not the other way around.

"No," he said. "There's nothing."

She looked at the ground again. He didn't trust her enough. "All right. But… I know we don't get to talk to each other much, but you can tell me anything, Remus. Really."

"Thanks. Um, I'm sorry." He pulled his hand away, and walked off. Hermione followed a few minutes later, after having a silent conversation with Severus.

* * *

Hermione stopped looking at Remus so much, and Severus tried to help her find someone else.

"I've got you," she said. "I don't need anyone else."

"If ever you want children you will," he said, crossing his arms. "This is ridiculous, Hermione. You should at least 'crush' on another person to get over him." They both looked up as Remus entered the library, tensing when they saw that he was followed by Peter, and then James and Sirius. Lily and Laura emerged from the shelves; Alexis must have been with her Hufflepuff boyfriend.

"Whoever said anything about wanting children?" Hermione muttered.

"Well, one of us should continue the bloodline," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I certainly won't."

"Why not?"

He glanced at the Marauders. "They're coming over here, Hermione."

"Damn," she said, and she shut her book. "Should we get ready to run?"

"Am I hearing this from a Gryffindor?"

"Defining a person by their house's qualities is highly overrated," she said. He chuckled, which made her smile.

"Hermione?" James said. "Snivellus," he sneered. Hermione jumped up, and she stuck the tip of her wand beneath his chin.

"What did I say about using that name?" she hissed. James gaped like a fish, and she raised an eyebrow perfectly. She saw Sirius bite his lower lip out of the corner of her eye, and she sighed. "Let's go, Severus," she said.

"Indeed," he said, gathering their books.

"B-but he needs to speak to you," Peter said, trying to stop them.

"Potter can speak to Lily," Hermione said.

"No, not me," James said, finally finding his voice.

"It matters not," Severus said, walking around the far side of the table to join his sister. He touched her elbow, and she took her books from him. "This is a waste of our time."

* * *

She gasped. Now he was kissing her neck.

"Hold still," Remus growled. Hermione swallowed, her head resting against the wall of the broom closet.

A few days had passed. Hermione had been on her way to Gryffindor Tower from the library when Remus had grabbed her by the hand. He pulled her into the cupboard, and then proceeded to snog the daylights out of her. She could barely catch breath, and was only able to when his lips moved elsewhere.

"R-remus," she said, trying to slow down her heartbeat. "Oh, gods. Does this mean that you like me?"

"Mmm." He bit behind her ear, and she whimpered. "I've fancied you since the moment I saw you that day in the library." He grabbed her hips. "Now be quiet, Hermione."

She gasped as his kisses moved down her chest. "Remus… slow down…"

"No."

"Remus…"

"I told you to be quiet!" he said, and she nearly fainted when she saw his eyes. They were amber. _Moony_, she thought.

**

* * *

**

*Gasps* Oh no! What's happening?

**Well, you'll find out in the next chapter, dear readers.**

**Review, review, review!**

**By the way, while we've usually been seeing the story from Hermione's point-of-view (limited first person view), we'll be going to others in the next post. It's necessary, I'm afraid. Only don't hurt me for what happens.**

**Next chapter:**

"**Full moon tomorrow night," she whispered. He moved up, and grabbed her by the neck. She squeaked.**

"**I. Will. Not. Warn. You. Again," he said, emphasising each word with a squeeze. "Understand?" She nodded, and he grabbed the bottom of her blouse. With surprising strength he ripped it open, causing half of the buttons to fly off. Frightened, she shrieked, and pushed him back.**


	9. The Night Before the Full Moon

"The Night Before the Full Moon"

_A few days had passed. Hermione had been on her way to Gryffindor Tower from the library when Remus had grabbed her by the hand. He pulled her into the cupboard, and then proceeded to snog the daylights out of her. She could barely catch breath, and was only able to when his lips moved elsewhere._

"_R-remus," she said, trying to slow down her heartbeat. "Oh, gods. Does this mean that you like me?"_

"_Mmm." He bit behind her ear, and she whimpered. "I've fancied you since the moment I saw you that day in the library." He grabbed her hips. "Now be quiet, Hermione."_

_She gasped as his kisses moved down her chest. "Remus… slow down…"_

"_No."_

"_Remus…"_

"_I told you to be quiet!" he said, and she nearly fainted when she saw his eyes. They were amber. Moony, she thought._

Now his hands were at the edges of her shirt. Hermione tried to reason this out.

"Full moon tomorrow night," she whispered. He moved up, and grabbed her by the neck. She squeaked.

"I. Will. Not. Warn. You. Again," he said, emphasising each word with a squeeze. "Understand?" She nodded, and he grabbed the bottom of her blouse. With surprising strength he ripped it open, causing half of the buttons to fly off. Frightened, she shrieked, and pushed him back.

_Severus! Help me!_ she thought, just as Remus grabbed her arms. She cried out with the pain, and began to struggle.

"Hold still!" he shouted.

* * *

"Hey," Peter said, squinting at the text. "You know how Slughorn told us to do extra research for the assignment?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, swinging one foot. "D'you reckon Moony's asked Hermione out by now?" he asked James, kicking his arm.

"Oi!" he said, massaging his arm. "I dunno."

"Guys?"

"Look, we only slipped him the Confidence Potion half an hour ago…"

"Guys!"

"What is it, Peter?" they said.

"Look at this!" He thrust the book under Sirius' nose, since he was closer. "It says that there are only a few cases where it shouldn't be used. One of these is on a werewolf, especially one who keeps his inner wolf under tight control most of the time. It's particularly dangerous around the full moon. See?" he asked, sitting back on the floor.

Cautiously, all three turned their heads to look out the window.

"Bloody hell," James whispered. He looked at the others.

"I'll find Remus," Peter said, standing up.

"We didn't brew an antidote, did we?" James asked. Sirius shook his head.

"But I know someone who can," he said.

"We're not getting Lily involved," he said, scowling as he stood.

"She didn't even cross my mind." Neither saw Peter hurrying to the portrait.

"Then who? We don't even know where Hermione is!"

"I was thinking of Se… her brother."

"No! There's no way we're getting _him_ involved, either…"

"For Merlin's sake, James! If she's in trouble, she'll tell him anyway!" Sirius ran to the door. "Find the instructions for the antidote, all right? I'm getting help."

* * *

Ordinarily, Peter would have stayed behind. He may have been in Gryffindor, but he wasn't really brave. However, he was the one with the Marauder's Map tonight.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, wand against the blank parchment. He paced in front of the Fat Lady while he waited for the map to form all the way. Sirius burst out from behind the portrait, and nearly bowled his friend over. Just then, Peter saw the very names he was looking for, and his eyes bugged out of his head when he saw where they were.

He set off at a run. Every second seemed like an hour as his imagination ran wild, imagining all the horrible possibilities.

He could hear muffled shouts coming from the cupboard. He cleared the map as he approached, and shoved it into his pocket.

"Alohomora!" he shouted, and the door swung open. Hermione was trying to fend Remus off, who was now tearing at her bra. Peter could see the tears on her face. With one quick Stunner, he knocked out his friend. Hermione pushed him away, and he crumpled to the floor. Peter held out a hand, and helped her out of the closet. She immediately threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said, her shoulders jumping with her sobs. Peter patted her on the back.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm here now."

"Where's Severus? I want Severus."

"Shh," he said, pulling her closer. "He'll be here soon. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Severus, heart pounding, virtually flew along the corridors, up staircases and around corners. He was turning one such corner when he bumped – hard – into someone.

"Watch it!" he said, but then he saw who it was. "Black. Where is my sister?"

"I don't know, but you have to hurry. Peter's gone to find Remus, so…"

"He's got my sister hostage!"

"Bugger," Sirius muttered. Without thinking he grabbed Severus' hand, and began to drag him along. "I swear, we didn't mean any harm…"

"Spare me your excuses, Black, and just get me to Hermione."

Sirius nodded, and continued to pull him along.

* * *

Hermione was shaking like a leaf, pressed against the opposite wall. For good measure, Peter had tied Remus up, and then closer and warded the door to the closet. Now they were waiting in silence. They couldn't leave Remus alone, even unconscious and hidden, and Hermione needed supervision. They would just have to wait, and listen.

Finally, they heard pounding footsteps nearby.

"Padfoot!" Peter called. The steps slowed, stopped, and then resumed.

"Where are you?"

"Broom cupboard! Hurry!"

Soon, Severus and Sirius came into sight. They separated as they neared the cupboard.

"Oh god, Hermione," Severus whispered, falling to his knees beside his sister. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her forehead. "I was so worried. What did he do to you?"

"H-he… he t-tried to r-rape me, Sev," she said, tears still coursing down her cheeks. "It w-wasn't him, though. It w-was his w-wolf. It was M-moony." She turned her face into his shoulder, and he held his sister like he would die if they were parted.

"Shh," he said, pulling her closer. Then his expression grew dark. "Wolf?"

"Let's go to the Gryffindor common room," Peter suggested, looking between Sirius, the cupboard, and Severus and Hermione. "Sirius, you take them. I'll bring Remus."

"I have to take Hermione to the hospital wing," Severus said, glaring at them. "I swear, if he's hurt my sister I will kill him. And if any of you had a hand in this, I'll… I'll never forgive you." He lowered his head. "Why her? Why couldn't you just continue to pick on me? She's my only family, damn it! Do you really hate me so much?"

Sirius was trembling. "Look, we don't want to get Remus into trouble. It's hard enough for him as it is…"

"Why?"

"He's a w-werewolf," Hermione said, and she sniffled. The others looked dumbstruck.

"You _knew_?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I remembered it from the future."

"And you didn't tell me?" Severus said, scowling.

"Well, you won't tell me which girl you fancy!" she replied. He looked momentarily confused, and then returned to glaring at her.

"Let's just go to the bloody common room," he said, and he pulled her to her feet. "It had better be empty."

"They've all gone to bed early to get ready for Valentine's Day tomorrow," Sirius said, paler than usual. "C'mon. It'll be fine. And we can ward it so we won't be interrupted."

Hermione swayed, and Severus swept her into his arms. Sirius swallowed, and looked away.

"You go. I'll bring him along soon," Peter said.

* * *

"You are fortunate that she has all the ingredients," Severus said, floating her trunk downstairs, "and that it is a simple potion." He pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, and threw it at James. He settled the trunk on the ground, and Sirius warded the area. Bending over, Severus pulled out her spare cauldron, scales, knife, and various ingredients. James placed the cloak over Remus' still-unconscious figure, and then magically extended the fireplace.

Three-quarters of an hour later, Severus – with Sirius' help – had brewed the potion. He ladled it into a goblet, and handed it to Peter. He and Hermione had secretly brewed their own stocks of medicinal potions, so he had been able to give her a vial of Calming Draught. Now she was sitting by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate from the house elves, wrapped in a blanket that James had transfigured for her. The Cloak was removed, Remus was revived, but before he could speak the potion was tipped down his throat. Peter kept a hand over his mouth and nose until it was all swallowed.

It worked instantly. Remus' eyes widened, but James Silenced him before he could speak, and left the ropes on.

"We'll take him to our dormitory," he said. "Sni… uh, Snape?"

"Yes, Potter?" he asked, voice tight with fury.

"We owe you for this. Uh, there'll be no more pranks from us. You've got amnesty from the Marauders," he added jokingly. Severus didn't smile. "Snape, we're really sorry about th…"

"Just go," he said, and then he squatted beside Hermione. "I am only staying silent for my sister, not for _any_ of you." James nodded, and he and Peter Levitated Remus up the stairs. Sirius cleaned up after the potion, sneaking looks at Severus and Hermione, his hands unsteady. He shoved the Cloak into his pocket, shut the trunk, and went back to them. Severus was holding Hermione's hand and stroking her arm.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly. Hermione continued to stare straight ahead, but Severus looked up at him. After a few moments he spoke.

"I cannot leave her tonight," he said. "We will have to stay down here. If you could leave the trunk over in the corner and… and wake us before anyone else comes down here in the morning, that would be… good." He looked at the carpet, and swallowed.

"O-of course," Sirius said, wide-eyed. "We… I know you don't want to hear why we did it, but you have to know. And, and Hermione has to hear this." Severus sighed, and nodded. Sirius sat in front of him. "Look, Remus really does like Hermione. But, as you now know, he's a werewolf, and he believes that no one would want him because of this. He didn't want to tell Hermione in case she changed her mind about him. Well, when Slughorn set this assignment on the Confidence Potion, we decided to make it; figured it would give him the boost in confidence that he'd need to ask her out. Course, we didn't do enough research. When Peter was studying for the assignment tonight, he read…"

"That it can have a negative impact on a werewolf by making them more dangerous to their surroundings," Severus cut in. He shook his head. "Thank… thank you for telling us, Black."

"I know it's still inexcusable, specially since we slipped it to him."

"You gave him a potion without his consent? That is illegal!"

"Look, I know, all right!" Sirius bellowed. Hermione jumped, and spilled her drink. She cursed, but at least the incident snapped her out of her potion-induced stupor. She looked down at Severus as he made the drink disappear. Sirius sent the mug back to the kitchens, and then stood there awkwardly. Eventually, Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm tired," she said.

"Of course," Sirius said, stepping back. "Good night, Hermione. Good night, Se… Snape."

"Good night, Black," Severus said, helping Hermione to her feet. He expanded the couch, and Sirius transfigured another blanket for them. He moved Hermione's trunk to the corner, and watched as Severus and Hermione lay down on the couch. Smiling, he brought the second blanket over to them, and helped Severus arrange it.

Their hands touched only briefly, and they moved away quickly.

But it was enough.

"Good night," Sirius said again, and he hurried out.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. The light was clearly getting to her.

"Severus? It's too bright…"

"Indeed," he whispered. He waved his wand and dimmed the lights. That done, he tucked his wand under the cushions and pulled his sister close. And when the nightmares came he comforted her, all the while swearing revenge against Remus Lupin.

**

* * *

**

I hope that has been enough explanation. More drama and angst coming up, of course. Where would the story be without it? *Winks*

**Please review, and please don't hate!**

**By the way, this has happened in place of the werewolf incident in the canon world. If you recall, that took place in sixth year, just as this one has.**

**Next chapter:**

"**Psst!" Hermione felt herself being rocked by someone, but not by the person who was whispering. She was shifted in her brother's arms as he struggled to sit up.**

"**Stop pushing my shoulder, Black. I am – we are – awake now."**

"**Fine then," Sirius said, equally grumpy. "Just doing the favour you asked."**


	10. The Aftermath

"The Aftermath"

_Their hands touched only briefly, and they moved away quickly._

_But it was enough._

"_Good night," Sirius said again, and he hurried out._

_Hermione rubbed her eyes. The light was clearly getting to her._

"_Severus? It's too bright…"_

"_Indeed," he whispered. He waved his wand and dimmed the lights. That done, he tucked his wand under the cushions and pulled his sister close. And when the nightmares came he comforted her, all the while swearing revenge against Remus Lupin._

"Psst!" Hermione felt herself being rocked by someone, but not by the person who was whispering. She was shifted in her brother's arms as he struggled to sit up.

"Stop pushing my shoulder, Black. I am – we are – awake now."

"Fine then," Sirius said, equally grumpy. "Just doing the favour you asked."

"He's right, Se-sev…"

"Save yourself, girl," he said, trying to push the blankets off while she yawned. Sirius helped him, and then transfigured them to their original state. Hermione shoved her fingers into her hair, and moaned.

"It always gets so tangled," she said. "Damn."

"You had better return to your dormitory, and pretend to have been there all that time," Severus said as they stood up. He tried to flatten his hair, and grimaced. "Do you want me to bring your trunk?"

"I'll be okay," she said, and she kissed him on both cheeks. "Good morning, dear brother. Good morning, Sirius."

"Uh, good morning, Hermione."

"Severus, how _did_ you get my trunk downstairs?" she asked suspiciously. He smirked.

"A little-known fact," he said. Both Gryffindors looked at him in confusion, and he rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe that I am telling you this. Knowing Black, he will use it to his advantage."

"That's a Slytherin thing to do," Sirius said, crossing his arms defensively.

"Ignore him," Hermione said. "According to _Hogwarts: a History_…"

"When each student is Sorted to a house, they are automatically 'keyed' to that house, if you will forgive the expression. Certain magic within the common rooms only works for them, and not for an outsider; unless, of course, that outsider is not a student. For example, a teacher. Are you following this?" They both nodded. "Very well. Now, all Slytherins know of this because, as Black said, they can use it to their advantage." Sirius looked mildly ashamed, and suddenly found his slippers to be absolutely fascinating. "The theory is that a male student from another house can access the girls' dormitories because that magic does not apply to them. Of course, it is rare that anyone will attempt to sneak into another's house, since they require a password. Fortunately…" He trailed off. "This was the case last night."

Hermione beamed, and pulled him close. "Aren't you clever?"

"Hmm. I must now return to the dungeons. See you at breakfast, Hermione. Black," he added, glaring at him, before focussing on his sister once again. "If you feel pain at all during the day, or discover that any part of you is injured, inform me at once, so that we can take… measures."

"Please," Sirius begged, grabbing his arm, "don't get Remus into any trouble. It was our fault, not his. He'd never hurt anyone on purpose. He just didn't know what he was doing. You have to believe us. If anyone found out that he posed a danger, then… then…"

He also trailed off, and reddened. Severus studied his face for several seconds, before coming to a conclusion.

"Unhand me, Black. I must go now."

Sirius removed his hand as if he'd been scalded. Severus stroked Hermione's hair, half-smiled, and then left the common room. Sirius turned to her.

"You okay?"

"I don't know. It still hasn't hit me yet. It… it all feels like it was just a bad dream," she admitted.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. Really. We just wanted you both to be happy."

"When I think that… I mean, I really do care about him, and I was elated when he kissed me, but… but then he grew rough, and he nearly…" She tugged at her partially-repaired blouse. She would have to look up some proper charms to fix the damage, since Peter's Reparo hadn't done the job. "I trusted him, and I liked him. Then he tried to…"

"I know. How can we ever make it up to you?"

She glared at him fiercely, and he took a step back.

"How? I almost had my innocence forcibly taken, Sirius! How can anyone possibly make up for that? And if he had succeeded in raping me? Would you have made excuses then, condoned his actions – and yours – then? Would you really be so eager to keep it from my father?"

"Shh!" he said, glancing at the stairs. "Don't wake the others."

"Are you really so heartless, Sirius?" she asked tearfully. He didn't answer. "Never mind." She waved her wand, Summoning her trunk. "Good day to you."

She started to climb the steps to her dorm, and hoped that the early hour meant that the others weren't awake yet.

Luck was on her side. She was able to settle the trunk into place, and set about finding clothes for the day. It was all mechanical. She mentally registered the missing ingredients and empty vial, the one which originally held Calming Draught. She pulled out clothes for the new day, and set them on top of the case. Then she collapsed onto her bed for a few minutes of extra sleep.

_Bloody Valentine's Day_, she thought.

_I quite agree_, Severus replied.

* * *

Hermione tensed when Remus sat down a few places from her at breakfast. He looked absolutely awful, more so than usual, but she found it difficult to summon up any sympathy for him. Severus was between them, and he clenched his knife and fork.

"Do you want to go to the Slytherin table?" he murmured.

"No. If we move now it will give too much away," she said.

_We should have thought of it before._

_I know._

"Morning!" Alexis said brightly, sitting beside Hermione. She jumped, and received a funny look in return. "What's the matter? Is… is that a bruise on your neck?"

_Tell her it is the shadow of your hair_, Severus thought.

"Uh… oh, this? Just a shadow from my hair," Hermione said, tugging her locks over it.

"You sure?" Alexis asked, her eyes narrowed slyly. "Sure it's not a love bite? It's Valentine's Day, after all. I've already got a few." She lowered her scarf, and Hermione giggled slightly to see that this was so.

"No, it's not a love bite," she thought. _Merlin knows what it's from; his hands or his teeth. But it's _not_ a _love_ bite._

_Bastard._

_Well, it's not entirely his fault._

_Stop justifying their actions!_ he thought furiously, unintentionally bending the cutlery with his bare hands. He looked terrifying, and Hermione unconsciously slid a few inches away from him.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she and Laura sat on the opposite side. Severus looked down, confused, and then his eyes widened. He unclenched his fists, sending the metal crashing to the surface of the table.

"Reparo," he said, using wandless magic to straighten them out. He glanced at his sister. "Sorry, Hermione." He rubbed her shoulder, and pulled her close again. She settled into his embrace, and they both ate one-handed, drawing looks of concern.

"Did something bad happen? Did someone die?" Laura said. But they were interrupted.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Evans," James said, sitting beside Lily, and facing away from the table. He reclined back on his elbows.

"Go away, Potter."

"Go with me to Hogsmeade," he said, tilting his head. "I can promise you a _great_ time," he added, leaning closer. She pulled away, making a face.

"No," she said.

"You know you want to."

"I bloody don't!" she shouted. Everyone within earshot – most of the Great Hall – looked at her. Everyone except Remus, who was still gazing at Hermione.

"Look, please go with me," James said desperately, placing a hand on Lily's arm. She wrenched it away from him.

"Leave me alone, you arrogant piece of dirt," she said, and she hurried out of the hall. James watched her leave in silence, sighed, and then turned around.

"Just playing hard to get," he said. He started to sneer at Severus, and then stopped, seeming to remember his promise. He stood, and returned to his friends. It was then that Hermione made eye contact with Remus. Her breath quickened, and she grabbed the edge of the table.

_Calm down_, Severus told her, seeing the strange looks from Hermione's dorm-mates.

_I can't stay here._

_Slytherin table?_

_No. You can stay if you like, but I need to get out of here._

_Class starts in half an hour. Shall we just go early?_

…_Yes. Okay._

"Come on," he said out loud, standing up. He held out his hand and helped Hermione off the bench. "We will see you in class," he added to Laura and Alexis, who nodded. As the brother and sister walked towards the doors, Remus moved to stand. Hermione skittered away from him, using her brother as a shield. Severus scowled at the werewolf, who sat down again, deflated.

* * *

During lunchtime – which they spent at the Slytherin table – a first year approached Hermione slowly. He was gripping a piece of crumpled parchment, which he thrust in front of her. She yelped, but then relaxed marginally.

"It's for you," he said, and he dropped the note in her lap.

"Someone's got a Valentine," Regulus Black sang quietly. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"No," the first year said. "It's from someone else."

"That's what they all say," Evan Rosier said, smirking.

"It's from Remus Lupin," the boy said defensively, and he walked away, nose in the air. There were some laughs and whistles from the Slytherins, who didn't seem to notice that Hermione wasn't as amused as they were, nor as pleased as she should have been. They began to chatter.

"Wonder how much Lupin paid him?"

"So is he your boyfriend, Hermione?"

"I said she had a Valentine…"

"Enough!" she exclaimed. "I can't read it if you're all chattering away." She was half-grinning, so they knew she wasn't mad at them. All the same, Severus nudged her, letting her know that he was there. She unfolded the parchment, and read it to herself.

_Hermione, I'm so sorry. I should have told you about my problem earlier, but I didn't want you to avoid me. I guess you are now, and I don't blame you. I'm so cut up about what happened, you wouldn't believe. Please don't let what I did change you in any way, or affect whatever happens in your future. And don't judge all werewolves based on my actions. I beg you. Not all of us are as bad._

_Remus._

"So? What does it say?" Regulus asked, tapping Hermione's foot under the table. She jerked it away from him.

"Nothing. It's just about class," she said, shoving it into the pocket of her robes.

"Sure it is…"

"Clearly my sister does not wish to discuss it," Severus said sharply. They looked startled.

"It's… a private thing," she said, and she tried to look mischievous. The Slytherins nodded, exchanging knowing smiles.

* * *

"Yeah, but it's illegal to erase memories, isn't it?" Sirius asked, looking at Severus for confirmation. Hermione had gone to bed early that night, and he had stayed behind in the common room to talk with the Marauders, minus Remus, who was currently heading down to the Shrieking Shack with Madame Pomfrey, twilight fading fast.

"That is correct," he said. "Not to mention that any memory spells requires tremendous skill and power."

"We have that, don't we?" James asked, lounging back. They had placed a ward around them so that no one could eavesdrop on the conversation. "And breaking the rules is nothing new to us."

"School rules are one thing, Potter, and the law is quite another," Severus snapped. "This is something you consistently have trouble understanding."

"Shut it, Sni…"

"All right!" Sirius said, raising his hands. Peter was treating it like a tennis match, his head swivelling back and forth as each person spoke. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It's the easiest way," James said quietly.

"The easiest solution is not always the best, Potter."

"Maybe Hermione just needs some time to get over it," Peter said. "I mean, it just gets rid of the images of the memories, not the feelings that come with them."

"Look, Pete, we need an immediate solution," James said, leaning forward. "She could still tell Dumbledore. He only needs to look at her memories and he'll see what happened. Then Remus will get expelled…"

"Is that all you can think about? Your friend?" Severus asked. "What about my sister? He almost raped her!"

"I agree," Sirius said, eyes darting between James and Severus. "We need to let Hermione come to terms with what happened, and what _nearly_ happened. She'd hate it if she knew that we were talking about messing with her mind."

"Why aren't you siding with me?" James asked. "C'mon. Remus would want her to forget this, and he'd want to forget it himself. If neither of them remember, then they can be together…"

"Not if they still retain feelings of guilt and fear around each other without knowing the reason why," Severus said, and he stood. "It is nearly curfew, and I must return to the dungeons. If any of you try to modify my sister's memories, I will go straight to Dumbledore. I still retain my _own_ memories of that night, and they are quite enough to put your friend behind bars. Now good night."

And he left.

**

* * *

**

In the next chapter, the dynamics between characters will change. But, as always, you must read it to find out what happens!

**Please review!**

**And yes, I know that the full moon in February 1977 was actually on the fourth. Ah well.**

**Next chapter:**

"**Great!" Lily exclaimed, glancing behind them. The Marauders had sat down now, and were watching the scene. She rubbed his shoulder. "We can go to the village together if you like, and meet in the Great Hall after breakfast?"**

"**Very well."**

"**It's a date," she said, nodding, and she stood up.**


	11. Friendships and More

"Friendships and More"

"_I agree," Sirius said, eyes darting between James and Severus. "We need to let Hermione come to terms with what happened, and what nearly happened. She'd hate it if she knew that we were talking about messing with her mind."_

"_Why aren't you siding with me?" James asked. "C'mon. Remus would want her to forget this, and he'd want to forget it himself. If neither of them remember, then they can be together…"_

"_Not if they still retain feelings of guilt and fear around each other without knowing the reason why," Severus said, and he stood. "It is nearly curfew, and I must return to the dungeons. If any of you try to modify my sister's memories, I will go straight to Dumbledore. I still retain my own memories of that night, and they are quite enough to put your friend behind bars. Now good night."_

_And he left._

Weeks passed. Soon it was spring, and the last of the frost departed. The weather began to get warmer and drier, and the students were counting down the few months left before the end of school. The fifth years were studying like mad for their OWLs, and the seventh years were working even harder for their NEWTs. The sixth years remained safely in the middle, while the younger students were baffled by the air of tension, anticipation, and panic.

Another Hogsmeade weekend was approaching. Hermione had felt mildly confused by the echoes of another confrontation with Remus in werewolf form, something from years ago. It must have been one of the memories that she had erased.

If so, why had she done it?

The conclusion that she had reached – with Severus' reluctant agreement – was that she still didn't consider him a danger. Clearly she had forgiven him once, although she didn't remember everything. She could feel fear from it, but then relief that someone had come along to help. She just _knew_ that it was fear of Remus, and that it was one of his friends who had saved her, a friend that she could trust.

_It must have been Peter_, she had decided. _Some kind of spooky parallel._

_Don't be ridiculous, Hermione_, Severus had replied. _Now eat your soup, and forget about that… that _wolf_._

…_Yes, Severus._

She thought about that night over and over. Remus knew how she had felt about him; she had returned his kisses; and she knew that, had she co-operated, he wouldn't have hurt her any further than the deflowering. No matter how violent Moony might be, she knew that he would still have had the desire to repeat the experience, and making her run away would not accomplish his goal.

"I don't know why I do this to myself," she said, allowing her toes to skim the still-cold water of the lake. The Giant Squid mirrored her actions just below the surface, and she smiled serenely.

"It is in your nature to think these things out, no matter how naïve it makes you when you find the best in people," Severus replied, tossing a bit of bread into the water. The squid waved one tentacle while he grabbed the soggy snack with another. Hermione giggled as her feet were tickled.

"I'm just a compassionate person, Severus."

"I know. Otherwise you would not have demanded to have me as a friend, let alone a brother."

"You sell yourself short."

"Then maybe I will be tall one day."

She laughed, and stole some of his bread. She tore off a piece and threw it to the squid. This time he caught it mid-flight, and she clapped.

"Hello!"

They looked up as Lily, all alone, walked down the incline to them. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Oi! Evans!"

"Brilliant," she muttered as James waved from up the hill. "Sorry. I just wondered."

"I'm staying at Hogwarts tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Why?"

It was going to be the first weekend since Valentine's Day, as students had been allowed to go in the afternoon to buy presents or have tea with their Valentine. She didn't want to make any concrete plans until she was sure that she could venture to the village, despite being so close to Remus so often both in classes and in the tower.

"I… I was going to see if the fifth years wanted some help studying," she said.

"That sounds just like you," Lily said, smiling. "Does that mean you're staying behind as well, Severus?"

He looked surprised. She hadn't called him by his name in almost a year. "Well…"

"Honestly, Severus," Hermione said. "You can go. Otherwise people really will start to think that we really _are_ twins, and that we were just separated at birth."

"Then will you go with me?" Lily asked, placing a hand on the book he was reading. Her fingers were touching his, and he tilted his head.

"If you wish," he said. "We can use the time to catch up. Does this mean that you want to be my friend again?"

"Oh, of course. I feel terrible about not accepting your apologies. It was my pride, you see. And I want no more," she added, holding up a hand when he opened his mouth. "You've said the words 'I'm sorry' quite enough. You'd probably still be saying them to me if you didn't have Hermione."

"I believe that she is the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said, and Hermione smiled, looking out over the lake.

"I do my best," she said, kicking at the water. The squid was gone now, and was being fed by other students.

"What about me?" Lily asked, pouting. Severus rolled his eyes.

"You were the first good thing to happen to me, but Hermione is my only family, and she accepted me without asking questions. Of course, she did remember me from her childhood. From the little I have seen of her memories, I cannot imagine why she would still like me." He shook his head. "But I accept your invitation."

"Great!" Lily exclaimed, glancing behind them. The Marauders had sat down now, and were watching the scene. She rubbed his shoulder. "We can go to the village together if you like, and meet in the Great Hall after breakfast?"

"Very well."

"It's a date," she said, nodding, and she stood up. Hermione was still staring out over the landscape, not really listening. "Bye, Hermione!"

"What? Oh. See you later, Lily."

"Well," Severus said, moving down to sit beside her, "that was strange." He set his book aside, and they both lay back, hands behind their heads, bare feet dangling over the bank.

"It'll be nice for you to have more friends outside of Slytherin, instead of relying on me. After all, I'm sort of friends with _your_ friends, so you should be friends with my 'sort of' friends."

"There are a lot of 'sort of's there, my dear."

"You know what I mean," she said, and she poked her tongue out at him.

"And you are not a 'sort of' friend to my friends. They all like you very much. In fact, I am certain that some would never say no to spending a day with you."

"Yes, but… my feelings for Remus are… hell, they're still there." She sighed. "There must be something wrong with me."

"Must be."

"Hey!"

* * *

Sirius tried to relax his hands as Lily walked away. She was clearly coming on to Severus, and wondered if he knew.

Still, it didn't matter. He'd never feel the same way about Sirius as… as Sirius felt about him. It just wasn't possible. The pranks and insults had worked too well; and after what happened with Hermione, there was no way they could even be close enough to… to…

"Damn," he muttered.

"You're telling me," James said, glaring at Severus. "He's going to steal Lily from me, the bas…"

"McGonagall's coming," Peter said, glancing at the deputy-headmistress. James shut up immediately.

Sirius sighed. He envied the happy relationship Hermione had with his crush.

_Except he's more than just a crush,_ his conscience whispered.

_Yeah, it's unrequited love. That's even worse_, he thought.

"I wish I knew what she was thinking," Remus said, watching Hermione – as always.

"Who, McGonagall?" Peter asked.

"No. Hermione."

"Only Snape knows," Remus said bitterly. "Gods, I wish I'd never been born!" He tore at his hair in frustration, and sank his head between his knees. "Bloody Greyback. If ever I get my hands on him…"

"Calm down, mate," James said, patting him on the back. "You'll get the girl one day." He looked across the grounds to where Lily was just entering the school. "We all will."

**

* * *

**

Don't hate my portrayal of Lily. Her motives will be made obvious (if they aren't already). Not that I particularly like her, anyway.

**Oh! And Peter will get someone in the end, too, but I have yet to introduce that person, so don't start guessing.**

**Review, review, review!**

**Next chapter:**

"**You're not planning to hurt him, are you?"**

"**Of course not!"**

"**Then I won't tell him." She looked curious. "So what is it, Sirius?"**

"**I…" His gaze flitted around the room, before returning to her. "I've been in love for… oh, about a couple of years."**


	12. Hogsmeade Saturday

"Hogsmeade Saturday"

_Sirius sighed. He envied the happy relationship Hermione had with his crush._

_Except he's more than just a crush, his conscience whispered._

_Yeah, it's unrequited love. That's even worse, he thought._

"_I wish I knew what she was thinking," Remus said, watching Hermione – as always._

"_Who, McGonagall?" Peter asked._

"_No. Hermione."_

"_Only Snape knows," Remus said bitterly. "Gods, I wish I'd never been born!" He tore at his hair in frustration, and sank his head between his knees. "Bloody Greyback. If ever I get my hands on him…"_

"_Calm down, mate," James said, patting him on the back. "You'll get the girl one day." He looked across the grounds to where Lily was just entering the school. "We all will."_

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked, looking up as Sirius walked down the stairs into the common room.

"Oh. Morning, Hermione."

"Hi, Sirius. Do you want to get breakfast?"

"No," he moaned, running a hand down his face and muffling his words. "I don't feel like eating. When did they all leave?"

"Only half an hour ago," she said. She waved to the rest of the couch. "Want to sit down?"

"Thanks." He sat down beside her. "Are you here because of Remus?"

"It's that obvious?" she asked, smiling ruefully. "Anyway, we know why I'm here. Why've you stayed behind?"

"Oh, gods. Where to begin?" he said, lounging back. He had dressed, but had yet to brush his hair, and pushed his fingers through the knots, wincing.

"The beginning?"

"Funny. Really." He glanced at her. "Can your brother hear us?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good." He nodded slowly. "Good. I don't want him to know. You have to promise that he won't hear!"

"Okay, okay," she said, wide-eyed. "He can't hear, I promise."

"You won't tell him what I'm about to tell you?"

"You're not planning to hurt him, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I won't tell him." She looked curious. "So what is it, Sirius?"

"I…" His gaze flitted around the room, before returning to her. "I've been in love for… oh, about a couple of years."

"Really?" she asked, leaning forward. "You're in love with someone?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who is it?"

He lowered his head. "It's Severus."

Hermione couldn't speak; she was that shocked. That day in the library, Sirius had been upset because he thought that she and Severus were together, but not because he fancied _her_. They sat in silence for several minutes. Neither noticed as the portrait opened.

"I… I don't know what to say," she whispered. "I had no idea."

"Why would you? Do you know how hard it's been to keep quiet all this time? I don't want to hurt anyone. My friends… they'd never forgive me." He sniffed. Touched, Hermione launched herself forward and pulled him into her arms.

"I wish you'd told me sooner," she said. "You silly boy, Sirius. I'm just… surprised, that's all. I… the more I think about it, the more I think it's wonderful." She pulled back, but gasped when she saw Remus standing just inside the common room. "What are you doing…"

"I know you hate me," he said, his voice shaky, "and you can be with… with whoever you want." He glanced at Sirius pointedly. "But know that _I_ loved you first, Hermione, before anyone else did!" Grabbing his scarf from the table near the door, he climbed out of the room, and they heard his footsteps fading away as the portrait closed.

They looked at each other. Sirius sat back dejectedly.

"Was he implying that I… that I fancy _you_?" he asked.

"I think so," Hermione said, and she giggled. "He doesn't realise that you don't swing that way."

"Charming," he said, but he grinned. "They'd get the shock of their lives if they knew."

"Your friends?"

"And family. Everyone."

"Still, you know what we have to do, don't you?"

"What's that?"

"Tell them. I have to tell Remus how I feel about him, and you have to tell Severus."

"How _do_ you feel about him?" Sirius asked. "Don't you hate him?"

"No," she said, trailing her fingers along the arm of the couch. "I could never hate Remus. I care about him too much." She paused. "Did he say that he loves me?"

"He did."

"Well, I've had a crush on him long enough. I guess it could be love. It might be. Either way, I don't hate him, and I still want to be with him. It's just taken awhile to come to terms with… well, everything."

"Peter was right," he said, shaking his head in wonder. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Come on," Hermione said, standing up. She held out her hands. "Let's go to Hogsmeade."

* * *

As they neared the village centre, Sirius and Hermione could see some of their friends. The other three Marauders were talking near one of the lamp-posts, and Severus and Lily were walking along arm-in-arm. They stopped – no, she stopped him – nearby, and Hermione and Sirius hurried their steps, their goals in sight.

Then Lily pulled Severus into a kiss.

Everything else around them seemed to freeze. She was holding onto his face, and his hands went to her waist. Hermione heard Sirius' breath hitch. When she looked up at him, she was horrified to see the heartbreak written all over his face, and tears starting to form. His lower lip trembled, and he turned on the spot. Before she could stop him, he began to run towards the woods. By the time she found her voice, he was engulfed by the trees.

"For Merlin's sake, Lily! There are other ways to get Potter's attention than forcing yourself on me!"

Hermione gaped when she saw that Lily was on the ground, and that Severus was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. That's why he had been holding her! He was going to push her away, no doubt shocked and confused.

"Lily, is this true?" James asked, his voice carrying through the still air. Lily looked away from everyone, and scrambled to her feet. She ran away from the village, and James went to follow. By this time, Hermione had reached the group, and she stopped him.

"Give her time to cool off. Wait until she's in a more receptive mood before you try anything. Now, what's going on?" she asked, only briefly glancing at Remus. Stuff her feelings; stuff his. Sirius had just had his feelings broken by one of her dorm-mates, and she needed to try and fix things. She could tell Remus how she felt later. "Severus?"

"Bloody Evans," he muttered, rubbing at his mouth again. "I hate to admit it, Potter, but you were right. She was just trying to make you jealous." James' eyes lit up. "There is no other reason for her to make such a move on me. Did you notice how she waited until we were near you? I should have seen it when she asked me to Hogsmeade the other day. The whole thing has been about her – and about you. Never mind other people." He made a sound of disgust. "You two are perfect for each other."

"I need your help," Hermione said, and she grabbed his hand. "Hurry, Severus."

"Coming," he said, and she began to pull him up the hill. "Where are we going?"

_Sirius has run off. We have to find him._

_I heard that he was staying at Hogwarts…_

_Yes, and then we got talking while we were in the common room._ By now they had reached the edge of the woods, and she began to search for signs of him. "Sirius!" she bellowed, dropping her brother's hand to move forward. "Sirius, where are you? Come back, please! It's just a big misunderstanding!"

"Hermione, what's going on?" Severus hissed, glancing around and keeping his voice down. "Why are we looking for Si… for Black?"

"Sirius!" she shouted. There was still no reply, and she sighed. "Severus, I have to know." She stopped, and he bumped into her. She grabbed the front of his robes, and looked deep into his eyes. "How do you feel about Sirius?"

"I… he has bullied me ever since I have known him. How do you expect me to feel?"

"Severus, this is your sister here." She looked into his mind, and frowned when he Occluded her. "Open up. Please. It's so dreadfully important, that I cannot begin to say. I need to know if he's the person you have a crush on."

"I do not have a crush on… on _him_."

"No," she said quietly. "But… you are in love with him, aren't you?"

For a moment, Severus' eyes were unguarded. Hermione forced herself into his mind, and saw the truth.

_Ever since first year_, he thought resignedly, _I have had feelings for him. I formed a crush on him very early. How could I not? He was handsome even as an eleven-year-old. I believed myself to be confused. Lily was my best friend, and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen when I was a child. But Sirius… he was something special. When I came back to school after the summer holidays between fourth and fifth year it hit me just how much I had missed him. The pain I felt when I realised that I could never be his was… it was excruciating. I realised that I loved him. Then, when his friend's behaviour cost me my only friendship, I thought that I could come to hate him, make it easier. But I never stopped loving him._

Hermione was beaming by the end, and she grasped his hand again. "Come on. We have to find him."

"You… you will not tell him, will you?"

"No. You're going to tell him yourself."

"I… I can't!" he said, his eyes widening. "Hermione, don't make me."

"Where are you, Sirius? Please come out!" She winced at her words, and hoped that neither he nor Severus heard the double-meaning. "Sirius, it's all right! Grr!" she finished, stamping her foot for emphasis. "Men. Sirius, get your behind out here _now_!"

"Don't do this, Hermione," Severus said desperately. "Please…"

"He's in love with you, you twit!" she shouted at him. "Sirius loves you, Severus. He has for ages. That's why we're looking for him." He gaped at her. "How do you think _you_ would have felt if you saw him kissing Lily?"

"He… saw that?"

"It's broken him. Sev, Sirius loves you with all his heart," she said quietly.

They both turned when they heard a twig snap, and were equally shocked when they saw Sirius leaning one-handed against a tree. His steps were shaky, and both could see that he had been crying. In fact, judging by the glistening tear drops sliding down his cheeks, he still was. Strangely, he was only looking at Hermione.

"You… you _traitor_," he said, fingernails scratching at the bark as his left hand clenched against the trunk. He now stood in front of the tree, but was in a position to jump into a duelling stance at any moment. His right hand was even hovering above his wand. Severus, however, got there first, and Petrified him non-verbally. He took a step forward, and Hermione started to follow. He waved her away.

"What… did you call my sister?" he asked slowly, walking up to Sirius. "Answer me." He un-Petrified Sirius' head.

"She said that she wouldn't tell you," he said, looking into the distance to avoid Severus' eyes. "I didn't want you to know."

"You damn Gryffindors," he muttered. "I would not have believed such selfishness of you." He finally stopped moving. Sirius still didn't look at him.

"Not selfishness," he said. "Just self-preservation. Surely a Slytherin like you would understand such a thing?" It was then that he chose to look at Severus, but his eyes widened when he registered just how close they were. He swallowed visibly, especially when he saw Severus' glare. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I won't mention it again."

"How long have you had these feelings? And do not lie to me, Sirius. I will know."

"I… I kind of got a crush on you in… I think it was second year." He looked pained about having to confess. "Didn't realise what it was for ages. Then during a Quidditch match in fourth year, I looked across at the Slytherin stands, and saw how you stood out more than anyone else. After the OWLs, and what happened, I wanted to die because we'd made you unhappy. You looked so lost, so alone. I would have done anything to take that pain away, and I realised that I loved you." He looked at the ground. "Then I thought that you and Hermione… but that was okay. You were just friends, and then brother and sister. But I saw you kissing Lily, and I know that you've always had feelings for her, so I should have seen it coming. But… it still hurts." He bit his lower lip. "It really hurts."

"I see." Then there was silence, before Sirius looked confused about something. He raised his head.

"You… you called me 'Sirius'."

"That is your name."

"But why…"

"For Hades' sake, Severus, stop tormenting him!" Hermione exclaimed. The boys jumped, having forgotten that she was there.

"Fine," Severus said, turning back to Sirius. "You and your friends have consistently made assumptions about me during the years. One of these is that I wish to be with Lily in a romantic way." He stepped closer, and Sirius gasped inaudibly. "That stops now. She's not the one I want. Never. Make. Assumptions. About. Me." Without further ado, Severus slid his arms around Sirius' waist, and lowered his lips. Just as he started the kiss, he non-verbally removed the Petrification. There was a beat of silence where nobody moved, not even the wind.

This was broken when Sirius grabbed Severus by the hair, and tilted their heads to get an easier angle. He whimpered as he was pressed against the tree, one hand still tangled in the shoulder-length black hair, the other going around Severus' shoulders. Hermione slipped into her brother's mind, and heard his almost indistinct moan. She inwardly rejoiced when she felt how happy he was, happier than she had ever known him to be.

They broke apart, and just embraced. Sirius was shaking with emotion, and looked as though he never wanted to let go. They were both breathing heavily.

"I love you," Severus whispered. Sirius let out a loud half-gasp-half-sob, and held him tighter.

"Thank the gods for that," he said. "I love you, too… Severus."

Hermione sneaked away. Now she could talk to Remus.

**

* * *

**

Continuing next chapter, naturally. I hope you enjoyed this post. I'd been thinking about it for ages, composing it in my head. Very little of it has stayed intact, I'll admit. I just hope that what I've written is good enough.

**Review, please!**

**Next chapter:**

"**Trust my female intuition. Besides, you are too impetuous. If you speak now – and say the wrong thing – she'll be lost to you. Take time to work out what you're going to say to her; even treat it like an essay. Then get a present and a card, apologise for your past behaviour, and actually****talk to her properly. Don't treat her like a boy. Honestly, why should I even be explaining this to you?"**

"**Uh… I don't s'pose you could write this down for me, could you?"**


	13. Confessions

"Confessions"

_Without further ado, Severus slid his arms around Sirius' waist, and lowered his lips. Just as he started the kiss, he non-verbally removed the Petrification. There was a beat of silence where nobody moved, not even the wind._

_This was broken when Sirius grabbed Severus by the hair, and tilted their heads to get an easier angle. He whimpered as he was pressed against the tree, one hand still tangled in the shoulder-length black hair, the other going around Severus' shoulders. Hermione slipped into her brother's mind, and heard his almost indistinct moan. She inwardly rejoiced when she felt how happy he was, happier than she had ever known him to be._

_They broke apart, and just embraced. Sirius was shaking with emotion, and looked as though he never wanted to let go. They were both breathing heavily._

"_I love you," Severus whispered. Sirius let out a loud half-gasp-half-sob, and held him tighter._

"_Thank the gods for that," he said. "I love you, too… S-severus."_

_Hermione sneaked away. Now she could talk to Remus._

The three boys were sitting on a log; Peter was in the middle, with James and Remus on either side of him. He had a hand on both their upper backs, apparently comforting them.

"Why?" James said. "I mean, I've been bugging her for _years_ to go out with me, and she keeps knocking me back. Now that she's kissed Snivellus, I bet she'll…"

Bang! He blew back off the log.

"One day I won't have to remind you to use my brother's proper name," Hermione said, replacing her wand in her pocket. "In the meantime, James Potter, you couldn't be more wrong. As for what you said about Lily, yes: you have been bugging her. That is precisely the point. But I am sure she will be more than willing to explain it to you… later."

"Why not now?" he whined.

"Trust my female intuition. Besides, you are too impetuous. If you speak now – and say the wrong thing – she'll be lost to you. Take time to work out what you're going to say to her; even treat it like an essay. Then get a present and a card, apologise for your past behaviour, and actuallytalk to her properly. Don't treat her like a boy. Honestly, why should I even be explaining this to you?"

"Uh… I don't s'pose you could write this down for me, could you?"

She shook her head, and looked at Peter. "You're a good person. I don't know why you put up with him."

"I'm their friend," he said, shrugging. "He – they – need me." He glanced at Remus, and Hermione turned her attention to him while James hurried of, saying something about needing to 'start preparing'.

"Remus," she said gently. He didn't move; he just continued to stare straight past her. "I need to speak with you. No, Peter," she said, holding up a hand. "You can stay. I'll only be brief. I just want you to know," she squatted down in front of Remus, and placed a hand on his knee, "that I forgive you for what happened." His head jerked up to meet her gaze. "It wasn't you. It was only a part of you. The potion changed your personality, allowing your wolf out to 'play'." She shuddered. "Not the best word, I know. But I know that you, as yourself, Remus John Lupin… you would never do that, not even under the Imperius Curse. You'd rather die than hurt anyone you… love."

"I shouldn't have said that," he whispered. "I never should have said that I loved you. I was just jealous because of the way you hugged Sirius, and the way you accepted his feelings for you…"

"Not for me," she said, trying to suppress a smile. "He was confessing his feelings for… someone else. Not me."

"Oh." He looked relieved, yet still apprehensive. "But a werewolf doesn't deserve to feel something like love…"

"Of course you do!" she exclaimed, now touching both of his knees. "Remus, it's only something that happens to you once a month. I can't imagine how painful it must be, but it makes you that much stronger and braver. You don't like being a werewolf, do you?"

"No!"

"Then that's the difference between you and… well, someone else."

"Greyback."

"_Yes_." She cupped his face, forcing him to look at her again. "Oh, Remus. I really do care about you. I have for… for ages. Years, if Professor Dumbledore is right about what I told him. You know, before he erased some of my memories. Either way, I'd like for us to start over."

"What, just forget what happened? Hermione, I can't…"

"Not forget, just… oh, don't make this so difficult!" She sighed. "Please, Remus. Please think about it. I like you so much that it hurts, right here." She thumped her chest. "I want to get to know you better, know the real you." She paused, wondering how to convince him. "They… they say that if you fall off a horse, you should just get right back on." She stood, and he looked up at her. "I want to do that with you. And… and I think this would be a good place to start."

Bending down, she captured his lips with hers, moving them gently. She increased the pressure, hoping that he would reciprocate. Eventually, he started to press back, but she drew away from him.

"Think about it," she said, studying the ground. "See you back at school, Peter."

"Oh, see you later, Hermione."

Remus was still sitting there, chin up, lips slightly parted, and staring into space. After about a minute and a half of this, Peter kicked his friend's foot.

"Oi!"

"Wondered when you'd snap out of it," he remarked. "Come on. Let's go back to school."

"She… she still likes me."

"She said something about liking you before she went back in time," Peter said, looking thoughtful. "Least, that's what it sounded like. And she already knew about your… 'furry little problem'. That didn't stop her. She even asked you to Hogsmeade, knowing…"

"What I was," Remus finished. He sighed. "I love her, Pete. I don't know how that happened. I think… I think it's because the wolf – Moony – thinks of her as his mate. So if she's _his_ mate, then she must be mine." He shrugged. "It's a werewolf thing. We're supposed to know when we've met the one we have to be with, just like real wolves. I wonder if the future me felt the same way."

"You would've been twenty years older than her."

"Nineteen, actually." He blushed as Peter grinned.

"Nineteen, then. You – he – probably would've suppressed it, if I know you, what with her being so much younger. Now," he held his hands out, "that's not a problem. Come on, Remus. What's there to think about?"

"Her safety."

"Look, we'll never do a thing like that again," Peter said. "I swear. And you've gotta take the chance. Isn't she worth it?"

"Am _I_ worth it?"

"Yep. You surely are," he said, standing up. "Let's go back to school, mate. We'll have a couple of friends to console now. And we should probably help Prongs work something out to say to Lily."

"Us, with our wealth of experience regarding girls?"

"Pathetic, isn't it? Sirius flirts, but he's never actually gone out with someone for more than one date. Much prefers to hang around with us, picking on Snape. Poor git."

"Hey, that's Hermione's brother you're talking about."

"I'm referring to Sirius."

Remus laughed.

* * *

Hermione couldn't intrude on her brother's mind, although his strong feelings of joy resounded through her blood, cheering her up no end. She had thought about James and his problems, about Remus and his. Now it was time to think about Peter.

"We need to set him up with someone," she told Laura. They were hanging out in the common room.

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh. Uh, why?"

"…Do I need a reason? It would probably help him to have a positive, rule-obeying influence in his life. All four of those boys need someone like that."

"And you'd like to be Remus' good influence, wouldn't you?" Laura asked, poking her. Hermione half-smiled.

"I can hope. Tell me, do you think Lily really _does_ fancy James?"

"Oh, of course."

"Then why does she keep refusing him, and then trying to make him jealous?"

"I'll tell you why." The both turned and saw Lily, who was _not_ looking pleased. She walked around the furniture and sat in front of them. "Because he needs to grow up."

"Lily," Hermione snapped, "you hurt someone's feelings this afternoon when you kissed my brother."

"Whose? Yours? His?"

"No. Someone else's, but never mind that. Why did you do it? Why do you pretend to hate James?"

"I just said. He's an immature toerag who needs to learn that there's more to life than playing pranks and breaking rules. He needs to learn the meaning of hard work, too. He just doesn't _try_ to be what I want, what I need."

"You need someone serious?"

"I need someone who doesn't call me 'Evans', who doesn't make assumptions about my feelings, and who doesn't bully other people. He needs to get his head out of his…"

"We get the picture," Laura said, amused. "So you're trying to teach him a lesson?"

"In short… yes."

"Here's a thought," Hermione said. "Why don't you just talk to him about it?"

"As though he would listen," Lily said, sitting back with her arms crossed.

"He would if it was coming from you. Now, back to the original topic of conversation. Who can we set Peter up with?"

"Why bother thinking about it?" Lily asked, shrugging. "Marlene McKinnon – the fifth year over there," she pointed to a girl with long, straight, dark hair, "fancies him."

As though she had heard her name, Marlene looked up. She looked embarrassed when she saw the three sixth years looking at her, and returned to reading her book. Hermione tilted her head, studying the girl. She appeared shy at first glance, but Hermione had heard that she was brilliant at Defence Against the Dark Arts. In fact, she was reportedly the best in her class, if not her year. She was also talented with Ancient Runes and Astronomy… both subjects which Peter had trouble with. Maybe some match-making could be done here.

"Hmm," she said. "Good idea."

"Speak of the devils," Laura muttered as the door to the room swung open. First Peter, then Remus, climbed in. Hermione quickly looked back at Marlene in time to see her duck her head again, only now she was blushing. With a grin, Hermione looked up at the boys, although she lost all breath when she made eye contact with Remus. His whole countenance seemed to have lifted, and his eyes were now smouldering when he looked at her, with only a hint of amber.

Great. Now _she_ was blushing…

* * *

Hermione had had to make things up to explain her brother's absence, and was grateful that no one remarked on the fact that it coincided with Sirius' disappearance. She started to worry when it got to dinner time, and she wasn't the only one who was concerned. Finally, her patience – and silence – was rewarded.

_We're back now,_ Severus thought, and she cried out in relief.

"Thank Merlin!" she said aloud. When she saw the stares around her, she reverted to thought. _Where were you? Dinner's started!_

_Just promise you'll be on our side._

_Since I brought you two together, it would be the height of hypocrisy not to defend your relationship. You _are_ in a relationship now, aren't you?_

_Oh, most definitely_. She rolled her eyes at his self-satisfied tone.

_I don't want to know._

_Well, prepare yourself, because we're coming into the Entrance Hall now._

_Oh god…_

She looked up, and was relieved to see that they weren't holding hands. They would need their energy, so she didn't want them to miss dinner, or have to go to the kitchens with them and create more work for the house elves.

"Where've you been?" several people asked. There were only a few suspicious looks. It was a good thing for them that so few people thought that a relationship between the two boys would be impossible. Good, until they came clean. Then it would take a heck of a lot of explaining and convincing.

"Let them eat first," Hermione said, her 'stern face' on. Silence fell, and the meal continued. Fortunately, many students were too tired to think about it until they had finished eating, which relieved some of the tension in the air. Remus was actually sitting beside Hermione, although a few inches further away than necessary, as if he was testing the waters. Knowing Remus, he probably was.

The only really new thing was that Severus and Sirius were sitting side-by-side, closer than even friendship would allow. Hermione could 'see' – through her blood connection – that they were holding hands, and surreptitiously playing 'footsie'. Severus was ambidextrous, so he usually sat on Hermione's left if they were taking notes together to prevent their elbows bouncing against each other. He was used to eating left-handed by now.

Dinner reached an end, and Hermione watched with great curiosity as Severus stood. He held out his hand for Sirius, who – smirking all the while – took it. Several goblets and pieces of cutlery fell with loud clatters as people stared. Once Sirius was standing, there were gasps as people realised just how close the two boys were.

"Go for it," Hermione murmured so that they could both hear. That was all the encouragement they needed. Dominant as ever, Severus pulled Sirius against his body, and almost devoured his lips in a heated kiss. There were screams from a number of girls, and benches scraped as some people stood. There were cheers from the Slytherin table, which made Hermione laugh loudly. Sirius had to pull back when breathing became an issue, and he clutched onto Severus' shoulders as he steadied his knees.

"No bloody wonder I envied Evans," he said. "Gods, Hermione," he said, glancing at her. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now, just because of the last few hours, but… Circe, your brother can kiss."

"Don't want to know, Sirius. But you know I'm happy for both of you."

"Indeed," Severus said, and he took a strong hold of his boyfriend's hand. "See you tonight… or tomorrow…" He then slid his arm around Sirius' waist, blatantly displaying his possession in front of the whole school, before steering him out the Great Hall. Once they were out of sight, the room erupted in everything from whispers to shouts. Some girls fainted – no doubts the ones who fancied Sirius like mad, and had even gone out with him once – while others demanded that everyone's drinks be checked for potions. Some people even asked James if it was a prank, but he just sat there dazedly. Peter was trying not to laugh.

"Looks like Snape was never any competition for you, after all," he said. James could only nod.

**

* * *

**

Ha! Brilliant. Heck, even I'm smiling after I wrote that. Much as it's no doubt out of character, not to mention extremely non-canon, I still love the idea of Sirius and Severus being in love. Crazy, I know, and it has to be well-written. (I'm kind of hoping that this story falls into that category.)

**Please review, my dears!**

**Next chapter:**

"**It was only… the incident in the cupboard that scared me. I already knew about your 'condition'. No matter what you think, you're still a person and I…" She blushed again. "I really do like you, so much."**

"**Everyone at Hogwarts has known that for months," Alexis said. "Took you long enough to believe it."**


	14. Relationships Developed and Formed

"Relationships Developed and Formed"

"_No bloody wonder I envied Evans," he said. "Gods, Hermione," he said, glancing at her. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now, just because of the last few hours, but… Circe, your brother can kiss."_

"_Don't want to know, Sirius. But you know I'm both happy for you."_

"_Indeed," Severus said, and he took a strong hold of his boyfriend's hand. "See you tonight… or tomorrow…" He then slid his arm around Sirius' waist, blatantly displaying his possession in front of the whole school, before steering him out the Great Hall. Once they were out of sight, the room erupted in everything from whispers to shouts. Some girls fainted – no doubts the ones who fancied Sirius like mad, and had even gone out with him once – while others demanded that everyone's drinks be checked for potions. Some people even asked James if it was a prank, but he just sat there dazedly. Peter was trying not to laugh._

"_Looks like Snape was never any competition for you, after all," he said. James could only nod._

Remus couldn't stop staring at Hermione. The next morning – at breakfast – he sat opposite her. The only times he looked away were to eat or drink something without spilling it. Obviously he didn't want to look like an idiot by getting messy.

There was sudden silence, and he finally tore his gaze away to look at the doors. Severus and Sirius were walking in, still not holding hands but certainly close enough for their arms to brush each other. Whispering started again, though there was less mass hysteria this time. It seemed that people had realised that no possible prank would induce either of them to kiss the other.

"This is just… weird," James said.

"I'd be more concerned about your _own_ relationship problems," Hermione said. "I bet you're amazed that Sirius is with someone before anyone else is." Severus sat beside her, and Sirius next to him. "Morning! Thanks for letting me know when you got back to your room, Sev."

"I knew you would pester me about it otherwise, and consequently give me a headache."

"But I'd make it all better," Sirius said, and he kissed Severus on the cheek. He received a sweet smile in return, and even Hermione nearly fell off her seat.

Oh, it was official.

They were a couple.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Severus," Lily said, sitting on the opposite bench. "About yesterday." Hermione 'saw' Sirius place a hand on Severus' leg, and squeeze. "It was wrong of me, and stupid, and immature." The hand started moving, and Hermione frowned at Severus, wondering why he was letting her know that it was happening. "If I'd known that you were with Sirius…"

"We were not together at that stage," he said, and Hermione quickly Occluded her mind as her brother's hand joined his boyfriend's. "But it was the turning point… thanks, in part, to my sister."

"Girls," Peter said. "They know everything."

"Speaking of which," Hermione said, leaning diagonally across the table so that he could hear her better, "you need to find someone. Just in case… others get, uh, girlfriends." She looked pointedly at James and Lily, and then blushingly at Remus. He half-smirked, and then had another piece of tomato. "Don't want to be on the outside, do you?"

"All right," he said, tossing his napkin down. "I'm not going to be able to stop you from match-making, am I? Who did you have in mind?"

"You don't have to put it like that," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Just what?"

He glanced around. "Can I talk to you after breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Aren't you at all scared of me?" Remus said. Hermione was surprised by the turn of the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he said.

"It was only… the incident in the cupboard that scared me. I already knew about your 'condition'. No matter what you think, you're still a person and I…" She blushed again. "I really do like you, so much."

"Everyone at Hogwarts has known that for months," Alexis said. "Took you long enough to believe it."

"Guess I'm naturally dense," he said, still looking at Hermione. She tried to keep eye contact with him, but his gaze was so intense that she found great difficulty in this. Maybe if they weren't surrounded by a hundred-odd people she could have allowed herself to get carried away; but surprising bashfulness prevailed.

"You're not _naturally_ dense," she said, hoping that levity would help. Remus chuckled, and she was so relieved that she accidentally knocked over her juice. Cursing, she used her wand to clean up the mess.

"I just can't believe it, that's all," he said, watching her in amusement.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to say, Peter?" Hermione asked. They were near one of the columns in the Entrance Hall. Both had finished breakfast early so that they could talk in private.

"Well, it's just that I can't really see myself with anyone," he said, scuffing his shoes on the stone floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not like James, or Sirius, or even Remus. Girls like them, but they don't… I mean, I'm just not attractive or anything."

"Peter, you can only be attractive if you're trying to be attractive," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't come naturally. You're friends with some of the most popular boys in school, and you're learning to stand on your own two feet. You're a good, loyal friend. And I know for a fact that there's someone who has a crush on you." She sang the last several words in a soft voice, and he rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and she's really pretty."

He sighed, and looked at the ground. "So? Who is it?"

"She's a fifth year Gryffindor, named Marlene…"

"McKinnon?" He raised his head suddenly, eyes hopeful. "She likes me?"

Hermione smiled slowly. "Yes. Do you like her, too?"

"Well…" He smiled, reddening. "Yeah."

"Great! Ask her out to Hogsmeade."

"No! I… I can't do that. Anyway, who knows when the next weekend will be?"

"Hmm." She thought, and then smiled. "I don't know. But you could start by telling her that you like her back."

"How do you even know this?"

"Well, Laura told me. She's noticed it. And now I've seen it, too. Plus, you've just confessed to fancying her. That's enough of a starting point, isn't it?"

"I can't talk to her," he said, looking away.

"Then write to her. Sit right down and write her a letter. She likes to read."

"Must be something about us Marauders," Peter said. "We all like girls – or, you know, people – who are bookworms."

"You'll all get accustomed to the idea of Sirius and Severus being together. Turns out they've been in love with each other for so long they can't even pin-point when it happened. Only when they realised it."

"Crazy." He shook his head. "Anyway, I think I'll do that. I'll write something to her."

"Good lad." She patted his shoulder. "And good luck. Not that you'll need it. Just… write what you feel, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "It is an unusual request."

"Well, if not next weekend, the one after? Or maybe you could call another Quidditch match, or arrange a ball. Something! There aren't many opportunities for people to date around here, Father, and the holidays are ages away."

"You called me 'Father'," he said, tilting his head.

"Yes. I know."

"That is a very Slytherin move, my dear."

"I'm related to a Slytherin. Besides, the House of the Snake doesn't hold the concession on tactical moves."

"True. Perhaps not a ball. It will be hard enough for people to accept a male relationship without seeing them dance together. A Quidditch match would just emphasise the difference in their houses. Another Hogsmeade weekend really is the only plausible situation. Not this weekend, but the next. I am certain there will be no problems with that."

"Father… what is your stance on… on homosexuality? I mean, I have no problem with it, but then I come from more tolerant, uh, 'enlightened' times."

"My dear Hermione," he said, sitting back, "why do you think I have never married?" He looked at her significantly, and her jaw dropped as comprehension hit.

"Oh! I see. Yes, that does make sense, I suppose."

"Really?"

"The… the outlandish clothes," she said. "For example." She bit her lower lip.

He chuckled. "Among other things. Now, don't you worry, my daughter. It will all work out. And if anyone harasses either of them, I will intervene."

"Good. Thanks!" She stood up.

"You are not only interested in this for your friends, though."

"No." She smiled. "I'm hopeful."

"Hold onto that hope, Hermione. All will work out well."

**

* * *

**

Only one post to go, dear ones!

**Puh-LEASE review! It makes me happy. Unless it's a flame, in which case... sigh.**

**Next chapter:**

**Her eyes widened as he started to turn away. "But… but I don't have anyone to study with." He turned his head to listen. "And I really don't want to be distracted by the others. Do… do you want to be distracted?"**

"**Yes," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Only by you, though." She ducked her head, grinning like mad, and he picked up her book bag. "Come on. Let's go to the library, then."**


	15. A Friendlier Past

"A Friendlier Past"

"_Oh! I see. Yes, that does make sense, I suppose."_

"_Really?"_

"_The… the outlandish clothes," she said. "For example." She bit her lower lip._

_He chuckled. "Among other things. Now, don't you worry, my daughter. It will all work out. And if anyone harasses either of them, I will intervene."_

"_Good. Thanks!" She stood up._

"_You are not only interested in this for your friends, though."_

"_No." She smiled. "I'm hopeful."_

"_Hold onto that hope, Hermione. All will work out well."_

The ensuing two weeks brought about a definite change in James Potter. Unable to pick on Severus any longer without losing Sirius' friendship, he was thinking less about pranks and more about classes. His already-decent grades improved, he actually tried to flatten his hair, and showed off less. He also started using Lily's first name.

Hermione could see that she didn't want to acknowledge his change. In fact, she even pretended not to notice, although the first time he called her 'Lily'… well, it was impossible to mistake the surprise in her eyes.

One day, Alexis ran up to Hermione, very excited.

"She's watching him."

"Who's watching whom?"

"Lily. James is coaching some of the younger students in flying – something he's never actually done before – and I just saw her skulking under the Quidditch stands, watching."

"Brilliant!" Hermione squealed, and they danced around. Alexis jumped out of the way in time for Hermione to bump into Remus. He caught her, and smiled.

"Falling into my arms, and I haven't even said hello yet," he said. She blushed. "Hello, Hermione."

"H-hi, Remus."

"Would you believe it? I've completely lost my friends. Would you mind helping me look for them?"

She frowned, confused. "Oh. Well, James is at the Quidditch pitch. Sirius is… well," she screwed up her mouth as she tried to find out where Severus was, "I'm being told to mind my own business, so he's with my brother. And Peter's probably with Marlene."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "Thanks."

Her eyes widened as he started to turn away. "But… but I don't have anyone to study with." He turned his head to listen. "And I really don't want to be distracted by the others. Do… do you want to be distracted?"

"Yes," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Only by you, though." She ducked her head, grinning like mad, and he picked up her book bag. "Come on. Let's go to the library, then."

"Let's. See you, Alexis."

"Bye, `Mione," she said, winking. "Have fun."

* * *

"How long I have waited for this," Severus said, looking at the patches of sky that he could see through the leaves. Sirius turned his head to look at him, their hands tightly clutched together as they lay on a bed of leaves.

"For a fine day?" he asked cheekily.

"Every day with you is more than I imagined," he said, and he raised one hand. He stroked Sirius' cheek with the back of it, causing the Animagus to close his eyes in bliss, and then cupped his chin. "Every practical joke nearly killed me inside. I kept anticipating the day you would go too far in demonstrating just how much you hated me."

"And it was always so far from the case. My childhood was one of arranged heterosexual marriages, where you never even hugged another boy – or man. It wasn't a loving household. I was so scared of my feelings for you. I liked my friends, and came to depend on them. But you…" He smiled sadly. "You were the first person I ever loved. I didn't even love my friends until after I acknowledged my feelings for you. I wanted to hate them – especially James – for what happened with you and Lily; but I couldn't. So I realised that I loved you first, and them second."

"You held no love for anyone in your family?"

"No. I didn't see enough of the decent ones."

"I see."

"So… did you ever care about Lily in a… in a romantic way?"

He snorted. "I had never been exposed to someone like her when we met. She was the first light in my life. I had no idea how to feel about her. I think… I was in awe of her. The first romance I ever encountered was that which I saw at Hogwarts, and by then… I had met you. Not under the most auspicious of circumstances, but you were a beautiful child. How could I not love you with my whole heart? Lily was never _enough_ of a friend, if I can put it so harshly."

"Course you can. Look how she's treated you!"

"Quite. You were a constant. There was no one else for me to love. You had my whole heart without even knowing it."

"Then Hermione came along."

"I feared that she would just be another Lily, but she quickly proved herself otherwise. I may have been the familiarity she clung to, but she could have gone to a teacher or Lupin for that. She is special."

"Hermione Lupin." They laughed. "Both so alike. But she's what he needs."

"Now, enough about them." Severus rolled onto his side and kissed Sirius on the nose.

* * *

"Hey, there's Hermione and Remus," Peter said, pointing at the entrance to the library. Marlene looked up, and nodded.

"Do you think they're together yet?" she asked.

"I dunno. Looks like it won't be long now, though."

"Yes." She edged closer to him. "Now, you see this rune?"

"Yep."

"Can you tell me what it…"

"Will you go out with me?"

She blushed. "Well, we're sort of _already_ with each other, aren't we?"

"But if we go to Hogsmeade together, then we'll be official. We'll be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Marlene beamed at him. "I'd like that."

"So… you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

"Yes. I'd love to."

"Good." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head, and he fiddled with the corner of the book for something to do.

* * *

"Hurrah!" Hermione exclaimed quietly. She tugged on Remus' sleeve. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did. But we'll congratulate them later. I thought we were here to study?"

"That's right. I… forgot."

"Then why were we coming here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in mock-innocence. "Do you have nefarious plans for me, Hermione?"

"W-what?" She backed up a step, and he winced. "Uh, don't you think it's a bit soon for that? I mean, you haven't even asked me on a date."

"Oh. So you're not still frightened?"

"Gosh, no. I just…" she lowered her head, "wanted to spend some time with you, away from lots of other people. Nothing 'nefarious'."

"Ah, I see. Let me make it easier, then. Hermione Granger, will you allow me to escort you to Hogsmeade on the weekend?"

"Yes!" she squeaked.

* * *

That evening they were all in the common room, Severus now becoming a semi-permanent resident. Well, two people were missing. They had last been seen in the Entrance Hall after dinner, talking quietly. Now…

"She said 'yes'!" James shouted, tumbling into the room. He scrabbled to his feet, and then ran to his friends. "Lily said 'yes'! She's going to Hogsmeade with me!"

"This true?" Alexis asked as James fell onto the floor in front of Peter and Marlene in a mock-faint. Lily walked over to them far more sedately.

"Yes. I took pity on him."

"Don't take the shine off his 'victory' by saying that it's out of pity," Hermione said, nestling into Remus' side.

"It's not out of pity. I just put him out of his misery, and accepted."

"After all this time," Laura added, shaking her head and smiling. "You made him wait long enough. I hope I don't take as long when _I_ get a crush on someone."

As they all laughed, Hermione couldn't help but think back… oh, it must have been eight months by now. So long – and so busy – that she had lost track. She knew that things weren't as good in her time. With Voldemort alive, how could they have been?

It hadn't been a mistake; it hadn't been a bad decision. Things were happier here. _She_ was happier here.

And now she could look forward to a brighter future in a friendlier past.

THE END

**

* * *

**

Oh, how flipping touching. It's so saccharine that I must be giving people toothache.

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review, and let me know!**

**Also tell me if you want a sequel where Laura gets a beau, and with marriages, etc.**

**And do my poll, please! I need to know what everyone wants me to write next, out of all my plot bunnies. For chaptered fics, anyway.**


End file.
